The Princess Knight: Of Shadows and Flames
by JediMayukiDaAWESOME
Summary: The Princess Knight: Of Shadows and Flames Summary: AU, Anna has one friend during her isolation, a young knight and Sergeant of the Arendelle Military that's twelve years older than herself. Due to discovering Anna's ancient power growing within her, the young knighthood prodigy, Lady Pyra, convinces the King and Queen to let her train Anna to become a knight. Full summary inside.
1. Prologue

**The Princess Knight: Of Shadows and Flames**

**Summary:**** AU, Anna has one friend during her isolation, a young knight and Sergeant of the Arendelle Military that's twelve years older than herself. Due to discovering Anna's ancient power growing within her, the young knighthood prodigy, Lady Pyra, convinces the King and Queen to let her train Anna to become a knight. However, after five years of training, she needs to leave her parents and her distant sister to go out into the world to train for seven years due to tradition. When Anna returns, what impression does she give her parents and her soon-to-be-coronated older sister? And what ****_is_ this strange power? OCxOC, Kristanna later on.**

**Prologue**

The light in the room was dim and small, coming from one mere candle in its holder on the old, yet sturdy desk. The sound of a thick, wooden chair scraping against the floor was heard for a moment, then heard again as the sole occupant in the room sat down and tucked their chair back in. Gently, and slowly, a reddish-brown journal was placed and the weathered desk, its soft leather cover pulled back by a small, leather-gloved hand. The blank first page gleamed yellow and cream in the limited light, which cast a shadow of the left, gloved hand upon its pale surface. The hand clasped gently around a slightly yellowed white quill in an ink pot, before firming its grip and withdrew it from its pot, gently wiping off the excess ink off its tip and lowering it to the page.

The unknown author leaned back in its chair and let out a breath, deciding on what to call this new, documented novel. Finally, inspiration flared in the author's mind and wrote down in slow, fancy writing:

"_The Princess Knight:"_

_Of Shadows and Flames_

The shadowed author did not write his or her name down on the page, for he or she wanted to save it for last. After waiting for the ink to dry, the unknown author turned back the page, and gently pressed back the previous page. The figure leaned back and murmured deeply "Now … how, and where to begin."

The figure then murmured again "Maybe … I should start from the beginning. The _very_ beginning."

The author leaned over the page and wrote "Prologue" at the top of the page, before beginning to write.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Anna was so lonely.

She _hates_ being lonely.

Sadly, she can't do anything about it.

She tries really hard to keep herself occupied, but she is now forced to talk to paintings and inanimate objects for company. Now, while that's normal for children, it wasn't normal to the point that she would go down every hall, greeting pedestals, paintings and suits of armour as if they were real people, and quite frankly, it was worrying.

So, that's why young Pyra is going to see the young princess. No child deserves to be alone.

Pyra was a young seventeen year old girl, who was knighted recently due to her prodigious skills and brain. Trained since childhood, she is one of the greatest swords-women in the country, and is a Sergeant in the Arendelle military. She was also a beautiful woman with long brown hair and stunning amber eyes, which reminded the people that saw them of fire. She was rather witty and charismatic, which made her a pretty likeable person, and was kind to everyone, but was powerful and merciful on the battlefield, and believed strongly in justice.

And her kindness was reaching out once again, and this time, it was meant for a lonely little girl.

However, one of the main reasons behind this was to make sure Anna did unlock her 'heritage', a heritage that would change the little princess' life forever ...

Princess Anna was sitting in the shadows of the hallway near her sister's bedroom door, curled up on herself and looking depressed and bored, a disastrous combination for a child. It seems that the young princess tried talking to her sister again, and failed as usual. Pyra sighed, knowing the reason behind the isolation, and put on a kind smile, before walking gently and normal paced towards the princess' location, causing the young girl to look up at her as she approached.

"Good day, Your Highness," she said kindly to Anna, slowing to a stop and bending down slightly to talk to her.

Anna quickly stepped up, stumbling slightly as she did so and replied hastily "G-Good morning, miss."

Pyra smiled slightly wider at this and replied "Please Your Highness, just call me Pyra."

Anna smiled at this and exclaimed "Then call me Anna!"

Pyra chuckled at this and said "Very well then, Anna. What is a young energetic child such as yourself doing inside on a day like this?"

Anna looked a bit down at this and answered sadly "I don't want to play outside if my sister isn't with me. She won't come out of room, ever."

Pyra frowned at this and asked "Why is that?"

Anna just replied sadly "I don't know! She won't tell me why, and tells me to go away. I don't know if it's because of something I did, or said, but want to talk to her face-to-face and play with her again. She doesn't even eat with Mama and Papa and I at meal times that often anymore."

Pyra hummed at this and asked, playing along with the illusion that she didn't know what was wrong "Do you want me to ask your parents' what's wrong? I could find out for you."

Anna shook her head and replied "_They_ won't even tell me why! All I want is my sister and friend back ..."

Pyra felt for the girl, and squatted down until she was almost kneeling on one knee and offered "You know what? I'll spend time with you and play with you as often as I can if you want. And then, we'll find out on how to play with your sister again. Does that sound good to you?"

Anna broke out into a wide and infectious smile and unexpectedly jumped the young knight into a hug, knocking her onto her rear.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you Pyra! I would _love_ that!" she exclaimed happily.

Pyra smiled and hugged her back, saying "No problem, Anna. Now, let's go and have some fun!"

Anna giggled happily and led the young knight by the hand outside, her excited gibbering being heard all the way down the hall.

It was _especially_ heard by the other young princess in her room, locked up in a winter nightmare, crying without a noise at her sister's happiness.

Happiness that wasn't brought to her by her own older sister.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I hope that's written alright," the figure thought out loud while looking at some notes, "Yep. That'll be alright for the prologue."

A knock came at the door and a portly man entered at the figure's command, carrying a tray of different cheeses, crackers, and a small bowl of fruit and a pitcher of mead with a goblet. The figure said gratefully while the man placed the tray on the far left side of the desk "Thank you, Kai. That'll be all for now."

He bowed to the figure with a smile and exited the room, leaving the figure to consume some of the cheese and crackers, and pour a goblet of fine mead. After a gulp or two of the alcohol, the figure stretched and cracked the figure's back, neck and fingers and began to write the first chapter.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

A fair few months passed by Pyra like leaves dancing in wind, always flowing, always churning, and not many sessions of 'playing with the princess' had happened in those past few months.

Now, the young knight played with the little girl whenever she could, but that wasn't enough as Pyra was a busy woman. She had trainees to train, paperwork to do and guards to organise, so she only really got to play with the young princess about twice a week, for an hour and a half combined. So, despite the really slight improvement, Princess Anna was still lonely, and saddened, and so incredibly bored.

And the loneliness consumed her so much, Pyra's worst fear became a reality: Anna receiving her heritage.

It happened one evening when Lady Pyra intended to check up on the young little princess, walking down the hall briskly to the young Noble's room. It had been two weeks since she last saw the rambunctious five year old, as she took the trainees on a two week long journey for a training exercise.

However, little did she prepare for the sight before her.

It was like when she first saw Anna a few months ago: she was curled up beside her sister's door, her head in her knees and her body shaking. However, Pyra's attention was soon drawn to Anna's shadow on the wall.

It was growing and connecting to the shadows above her head and around her, the shadows growing towards her as more time passed.

_'N-No!'_ Pyra thought frantically to herself as she saw this power, _'W-Why?! Why did she have to be my ... successor?! And now she'll … just … why?!'_

Anna stopped shaking and looked up at Pyra with reddened eyes, before she sniffed and whimpered "I-It hurts." She sniffed again and repeated "I-It _hurts! W-Why?!_ _Why_ am I so lonely? What did I do _wrong?!_ The _shadows_ now comfort me … and they … _whisper_ things." She swallowed and looked down before gasping in some air and asked "Pyra?" She looked back up at her again and asked shakily "What's happening to me?"

Pyra's eyes were wide and fearful, and with a despairing look of sorrow in them as well. She softened her face and eyes to just plain sorrow and replied "I'll tell you and your parents now at dinner tonight. I'll tell you about your 'heritage'."

She held her hand out to the frightened and lonely girl, who shakily took it and walked hand-in-hand to the dining room, now scared to death at what her family would think of her now.

As the duo reached the doors of the dining room, Pyra could easily feel Anna's shaking through her leather glove and she just said warmly "Don't worry, your family won't think lowly of you. They'll be surprised, yes, but I'll be there to explain everything, and you are not alone. Just trust me."

Anna nodded and briefly hugged her young friend, before holding her hand again and walked through the twin doors.

Her mother and father were there, sitting regally at the table, as well as, Anna was shocked to see, her sister Elsa, for she hadn't eaten with the family for nearly two months. Her father smiled warmly at her as she relinquished her hold of Pyra's hand as she walked to the table and said "Hello darling! Are you ready for dinner?"

Anna faked a wide smile and replied in a matching, convincing voice "Yes Papa, I am."

Anna sat down quietly at the table and looked down at its surface, her smile faltering a fair bit and lost the slight fake sparkle in her eyes. This struck the newly seated family as rather odd, but didn't say anything as the food began to be served. Pyra sighed slightly from the shadows of the room, knowing that dinner was now going to be an awkward affair tonight from here on out, and Anna's near hysterical nervousness was definitely _not_ helping.

She was twitching in her seat, kept her gaze down on her plate of food, which she barely touched, kept swinging her legs under the table, and kept tightly wringing her hands nervously. The King and Queen were concerned by her silence and twitchiness, and even Elsa looked fairly worried. If anyone was looking at her properly, they'd see Anna's shadow reacting to her nervousness and fear. Eventually, The King's concern and curiousity was too much and he slightly startled Anna as he began to speak.

"My dear Anna!" he exclaimed, "Whatever on earth is wrong with you this fine evening? You've been fidgeting like a rabbit all dinner and have barely touched your food. Why are you so grave?"

Anna sighed heavily and turned to look at Pyra, her eyes sad and pleading. Pyra sighed slightly as well and stepped forward, saying as she did so "I can explain everything, Your Majesty, and there is a lot of explaining to do."

The King sat upright and commanded "Very well, speak quickly."

Lady Pyra then explained "It's more like show then speak Your Majesty, but however, please watch and listen carefully."

Pyra took off her leather gloves and shoved them into her belt, before she opened her left hand and a flame appeared, burning brightly upon her calloused palm. Anna stared in wonder at the flame while The Queen and Elsa paled, but The King remained indifferent to the show of magic, knowing of her abilities when she was assigned her knighthood. Pyra then said "This power is something I wasn't cursed with, but born with, and will pass to my child if I do give birth to one, and when I die, the power will go into my successor. I shall tell you how this is linked to Anna in a minute, but first, however, before I tell you more about that, I must re-tell a story from Arendelle's history."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The figure sighed and yawned slightly, tapping the fingers of the figure's right hand on the desk in a drumming fashion. The figure then sighed and said aloud unenthusiastically "Well, one chapter full of history coming right up. Man, this is going to be long."


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Lady Pyra extinguished the flame in her hand and slowly paced around the side of the table. She then stopped and sighed before telling the story as she paced again, even more slowly around the table's side.

"Years ago," she began, "Around the time of Arendelle's rising monarchy, there was a race that lived peacefully amongst the citizens of Arendelle. They were known as the Kagerans, or 'Shadow Race' by common folk. They were a race that had the ability to manipulate shadows, and their royal family were blessed at birth; the ability to conjure fire at will. One of my ancestors, the eldest daughter of the Kageran King and Queen, fell in love with one of your ancestors, the eldest son of the Arendelle royal family, and they happily married, creating a strong bond and alliance between the two races. Therefore, we are very distantly related."

This came as a surprise to the royal family, but Pyra continued "However, peace is never eternal. One night, after the young royal couple of Arendelle gave birth to a princess, the Kagerans were massacred by the ruthless brutes called Vikings. None of the Kageran royal family survived, save two, along with very few common Kagerans."

"The new Kageran Queen, married to the new King of Arendelle, was heartbroken about her family's massacre, and found that her first born daughter had powers like hers, and she taught her daughter to control them years later. However, the Vikings learnt of the Queen's existence after the birth of her non-magical second and last child, another daughter, and they slew her on a cruise to the Kingdom of Corona after the youngest child turned two."

"In fear for his eldest daughter's life, the King made his young daughter flee for her life, and sent her into isolation away from the castle, with his two most trusted servants so that they could watch over her as paternal and maternal guardians. The King and the second born daughter very rarely saw the eldest child, and soon, before they knew it, the eldest daughter was a grown up, hard working woman, with a Kageran husband and was pregnant for the first time. She then gave birth to a twin son and daughter, both with her shadow and fire powers."

Pyra stopped and took a breath, before facing the King and revealed "The older twin, the daughter, was my great-great-great-great grandmother."

The royal family paled at this revelation, now knowing that Pyra is technically the one who should be the future Queen of Arendelle. However, Pyra was unfazed by this and continued her story.

"However, when the twins were around Elsa's age, their aunt, the new Queen of Arendelle, revealed that she bore shadow powers like her elder sister, but did not behold the flame. It was then, after her elder sister's death from disease when the twins were nearly adults, that my five times great grandmother passed on her powers to her sister. As the younger sister had children of her own before the inheritance of her fire power, the royal Kageran bloodline faded through her offspring, and remained faded through to you, Your Majesty," she said while indicating her head to The King, "... but now, the bloodline has arisen."

Pyra gestured to Elsa and said "The bloodline isn't in you, for your mother's ancestry flows extremely strongly in you. So, the power of shadows and flames continues on ..." she laid a hand on Anna's shoulder, "in Anna."

The family gasped and stared at Anna, who squirmed yet again in her seat, and Pyra instructed her gently "Show them what you can do."

Anna nodded and stood up slowly, shakily walking away from the table with her back to her family, including Pyra (due to technicality). She then raised her arms to the small shadows by the walls with her eyes shut and grit her teeth, before pulling her arms back.

Out from the shadows of the wall came a disfigured shape, as if it was the shape of a limbless child. Its head and back arched back towards anna, and forcefully, its limbs are pulled free and it lands on its feet and crumbles on all fours, like a marionette with its strings cut.

And that's what he was exactly.

An arm was jerked up, followed by the other, and the figure of a young boy sprung up unsteadily onto his feet and spun around, a mere puppet being controlled by a young mistress. Anna concentrated hard and guided the shadow puppet towards her a sad look on her face, and reached out as the shadow stood before her, catching the shadow in an embrace as it crumbled into her, lifeless and limp.

The rest of the royal family watched on in shock, with Elsa showing fear, sorrow and despair in her eyes as she didn't want her sister to be curse with such a fate. Pyra then asked Anna after she placed the shadow-boy on the ground gently "How long have you been able to control shadows? You are pretty powerful if you can do this much already."

Anna didn't look up from the shadow-boy and replied "The first time was when Elsa told me to go away. I created Kristoff here to comfort me. When it first happened, he didn't have a body. The shadows on the wall told me that it was called Kristoff, and whispered gently to me. He gave me company when nobody else would. I then tried pulling him out of the shadows, and whenever I do, he comes out like this, like a puppet. I even see his real self in my dreams, and we play together in the winter night in my dreams."

Pyra looked a tad surprised at this and exclaimed "Really?! That's something I didn't expect to happen for a long time yet. In Kageran culture, if you pulled out a shadow like Kristoff here, and communicate like so in your dreams, then the shadow you pull out is the shadow of your true love. They don't have to be Kageran, but by the sound of it, it appears that this young Kristoff will be your true love."

Anna blushed a deep red, and the shadow-Kristoff melded into the floor, and disappeared from view. Pyra chuckled slightly at this, before turning seriously to The King and stated "Since Anna has powers now, I think we can let her in on Elsa's 'little secret'."

Elsa and The Queen looked scared, while Anna looked confused, but The King sighed and agreed "Very well. It's time that she knew."

After taking a deep breath, The King and Queen told Anna of how Elsa was born with winter powers, the accident that happened months ago, and what happen to Anna's memories and why the gates were closed. Anna was angry at her parents for doing this to Elsa and herself, and declared that she would never have been angry at her or scared of her, Anna having powers or not. After this, the dinner continued on and finished with a light dessert and the girls were sent to bed, with Anna walking at Elsa's side.

Pyra then asked The King and Queen "Your Majesties, may I talk to you in private where the ears of little princess' won't be able to hear?"

They nodded with faint smiles on their faces and made Pyra follow them to The King's study, The King closing the door quietly behind them. The King then gestured to the collection of chairs in the room and said "Please sit down, Lady Pyra."

Pyra nodded and replied "I will do so momentarily, Your Majesty. I feel a bit more comfortable standing up when delivering a personal request."

The royal couple raised their eyebrows at this, and The King wondered over to his alcohol cabinets, with a tray on one of them and grabbed two whiskey glasses on the tray. He asked Pyra "Do you desire some scotch, Lady Pyra, or are you too young to drink yet?"

Lady Pyra shook her head and answered "I'm not eighteen yet, Your Majesty, so I'll be fine for now."

The King nodded at her and then turned to his wife and asked "The usual scotch on the rocks, my dear?"

The Queen nodded and replied "Yes, please dear."

The King nodded and proceeded to make a scotch on the rocks for his wife, and a scotch and soda for himself. He passed his wife a drink, who was now sitting on a blue and gold bergére, and stood near a midnight blue chaise longue while asking "So, what ails you?"

Lady Pyra took a breath and began "Your Majesties, as you know, magic needs to be controlled and cared for, as it is a gift that is a special part of all magic users. However, especially for fire wielders, let alone shadow wielders, they have to be extra careful with their magic, as it can cause the greatest damage to the land and living beings around them, as well as themselves. Now, if you are a good magic user, then what will stop your powers from going out of control, believe it or not, is love. Also, it will require some training to master your abilities, as all magic does, but for ice or water power users like Elsa, love will thaw and evaporate the water, or other forms of water."

The King choked on his drink and asked incredulously "Love is the answer to all of Elsa's problems?"

Pyra raised her eyebrow and replied "Yes, it will get rid of the ice and snow she casts. She should be able to control water as well, but that'll require some training. However, back to topic, with fire users, they are passionate people, and don't just need love and training, but strong minds and discipline."

"Now, you are probably wondering why I tell you this, so I need to tell you straight up. Your Majesties, while Anna has some fire magic in her veins, she won't have full fire abilities. That is, until after I die. When I die, my power will go into her. So, in order for her to learn the right discipline, and do this in accordance to our shared ancestry of the Kageran royal family, I'll need to train her to fight. But moreover, she needs to be trained as a knight. And she must become a knight, and I wish to train her."

"WHAT?!" The King exclaimed loudly, The Queen gasping behind him, "No, I will _not_ let my daughter be trained to kill people!"

Pyra then rebutted "She'll be able to set the whole kingdom on fire one day, even without obtaining my power. She'll be a destroyer if she doesn't get the right discipline. And it's more than 'princessy discipline' that she'll need, if that's what you're thinking. Also, she'll need to learn how to fight anyway. If the Vikings find out that Kageran royalty still lives on and she doesn't know how to fight, she'll die, and not even your best guards will be able to stop one Viking that weighs an eighth of a tonne. I'd rather have her a capable knight than a helpless firecracker that could go off any minute."

The King and Queen were silent, The King sinking into the chaise longue beside him and Pyra continued "Another thing as well though, the separation of the sisters must end. Cooping Elsa up like that is making her own fear being turned against her, and fear is always a magic user's worst enemy. Surely Grand Pabbie told you that."

The King and Queen nodded and Pyra finished off "Either way, things will be dangerous for Anna. However, knighthood is the best option out of all of this because normal soldiers, while disciplined, do not really follow a code like a knight does, apart from 'protect the royal family' or 'fight for the royal family' or 'die for the royal family'. They can be very easily swayed. However, knights are not as likely to do so. Some do, but the majority of knights don't. So, what shall it be: knighthood, or destruction?"

The King and Queen looked at each other, and although they do not wish it to be so, they knew that their daughter had to do this. The King sighed despairingly and granted solemnly "Very well, she may become a knight."

Pyra smiled gratefully and sunk into a dark brother leather wing chair and said "Thank you, Your Majesties. Now, I'll train Anna as soon as she turns six, and therefore will train until she is ready to become a squire. However, when she becomes a squire, she'll need to go on a many year long journey like I did in order to complete our hereditary traditions. I'll be there with her until she and her small expedition, lead by a senior knight, are ready to return home at the senior knight's say-so. It will be saddening, but no harm will come to her."

The King and Queen nodded then The Queen asked "What about Elsa?"

Pyra thought about it for a moment and replied "Get her to ease into interactions with Anna again. Tell her about love being the key to it all and tell her that Anna is learning how to fight because of the hopefully unlikely event that the Vikings find out about Anna, but don't tell her about the knighthood. By my estimate, Anna would have about twelve years to become a knight, and if all goes well, Anna can be the knight that'll be knighted at Elsa's Coronation Ball when you step down."

They nodded solemnly at this and the King said in finality "Very well. You may be dismissed, Lady Pyra."

She nodded and gratefully stated as she stood "Thank you, Your Majesties" before saluting with a right fist to her heart and bowing, before leaving the room without another word, leaving The King and Queen to ponder this solemnly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The figure clutched the figure's left hand, which was the figure's writing hand and gasped "That was soo much writing! I'm cueing a break!"


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

After leaving The King's study, Pyra stretched her limbs, which cracked her back, shoulders and joints, and walked down the hallway and down the stairs, before exiting the back door of the castle, and out into the night-covered garden. She walked on the illuminated lawn, going around the garden in circles and squares. She loved walking around in the night, as it always soothed her whenever she had something on her mind, which was very often.

Her licorice green cloak looked almost black in the night's shroud, fluttering slightly in the minimal breeze, but then Pyra sensed that she was being watched and spun around, seeing a familiar figure lounging on the castle wall. She smiled at the mysterious man and called out "Arran, come down."

The young man jumped down from the wall and landed in the shadows, straightening up and walked out of the shadows briskly, slowing down as he stepped into the moon's light, and revealed his face.

His moonlight blue eyes gleamed as his gaze got fixed on Pyra's strong and beautiful frame. His midnight black hair was naturally slightly shaggy, and had a small tufted ponytail on the back of his head, visible beneath his dark navy cap, plumed with a sole white feather.

A dark navy tunic made of thick wool was worn over a long sleeved midnight black under shirt and matching pants, tied up around the waist by a black belt with a silver buckle, with an adventure pouch on it behind his right hip, and a silver handled rapier in a black sheathe on his left hip. Knee high dark navy leather boots were pulled over his pant legs, and matching fingerless gloves were pulled over his strong hands, and the look was topped off with a dark navy hooded cloak, fastened on his collarbone with a silver brooch in the shape on Arendelle's symbol.

The young man, who was barely a day older than the age of nineteen, smiled cheekily at her and asked jokingly "You called, My Lady?"

Pyra smirked at him and snapped back jokingly with a hand on her hip "Cut the crap, Arran, and come and give your girlfriend a proper greeting."

They both smirked wider and strode closer to each other, until Pyra started jogging quickly and jumped into his arms, Arran spinning her around midair. After a few seconds of spinning around, Pyra was placed gently on her feet and Arran murmured into her hair "I missed you, babe."

She smiled warmly into his chest and replied back wistfully "I missed you to."

After a few moments like this, they broke apart slightly, holding onto each others' arms and Pyra asked him "How was your journey at sea?"

He smiled and exclaimed "It was fantastic! So many new countries, so many different and delicious cuisines, but no matter how many places I went to, there wasn't a single woman who could even compare with you."

Pyra smirked and slapped his shoulder playfully and chuckled "Cheesy bastard."

Arran chuckled back and kissed her cheek saying "I know, but it's true," finishing off by giving her a saucy wink. Pyra rolled her eyes playfully at him and linked her arm with his, walking slowly around the garden with Arran as he started telling her some stories of his adventures. After about half an hour, he suggested gently "Let's sit down, and you tell me what's been happening around here."

He led her to a garden bench and sat down, with Pyra sighing deeply at his side. He frowned slightly at this and Pyra told him "Work around here is very busy at the moment, with the greenhorns I have to train, the patrols I have to organise, it's getting kinda hectic. However, what I found out tonight is really concerning for me."

Arran's frown furrowed and he asked "What's wrong? Did something major happen?"

Pyra sighed slightly again and replied in a down voice "In a sense, yes. Oh Arran," she looked at him with saddened eyes and finished "Anna has the Kageran powers."

Arran looked shocked and asked incredulously "A-Anna's like _you?_"

Pyra turned away to face the ground, her eyes closed and her right hand rubbing her forehead and answered "Yes, she is. However, she won't have fully fledged fire powers until … until I ..."

Arran finished off sadly for her "Until you die."

She nodded sadly and Arran pulled her into an embrace, rubbing up and down her arm as a few strained tears fell from her tightly closed eyes. She whispered desperately to him "I have convince her parents to let me train her to become a knight, but I don't want to make such a sweet little girl a fearful and powerful warrior. However, she needs the discipline and the skill to keep her powers in check, and to protect herself if the Vikings come for either of us. Oh Gods above, I don't want to do this."

Arran nodded and hummed sympathetically, murmuring soothingly to her "I know, but you have no choice. The last time I saw the young princess was when she was three, being such a cheerful little thing. However, if you give her the love and happiness she needs and deserves, then she won't lose who she is. You said in your letters that despite the incident between her and Elsa, she still held onto the hope that she'd see Elsa again, despite her tears and loneliness. If that's the case, then she'll be a fine young lady, and a happy and optimistic one at that. She won't lose herself, I know it."

Pyra then looked up at him and asked "And if she did, what would happen then?"

He smiled and replied "Then she'll be pulled in the right direction by her loving and kind family, and her loving and kind mentor." He kissed the top of her head and finished "She'll be fine, I know it."

"I hope so," Pyra finalised solemnly, and leaned into her lover's embrace, letting his love warm her to the core and give her hope for Anna's future.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The figure sighed wearily and commented "So much fluff. I'm surprised that I haven't gotten diabetes from it."

The figure ate some fruit and dumped the used and no-longer-needed notes and journal on the 'used notes pile' on the right hand side of the desk. The figure cracked his or her knuckles and joints again and fixed his or her clothing before continuing, taking another swig of mead while doing so.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The next day, Pyra waited in the castle garden for Princess Anna to arrive. She was going to tell Anna about her knighthood training, and how to keep it a secret from Elsa, and also decided to give Anna a slight head-start in her training, so she knew what to expect when she turned six and started training for real.

Pyra had sent the Head Maid, Gerda, to collect the young princess a while ago, so the young noble should arrive fairly soon. And lo and behold, as soon as that thought crossed her mind, Gerda walked dutifully out of the castle doors, with a curious Anna following her in her wake. As Pyra instructed Gerda, the princess was dressed in clothing more suitable for combat training, being garbed in cream underclothes, a light leather vest of a light brown colour, a brown leather belt with a bronze buckle around her waist, and brown leather knee high boots over her pant legs.

Pyra smiled at Gerda and dismissed her as soon as Anna was near, and the Head Maid whisked herself away to do chores in the castle without another word. Pyra then turned to Anna and said seriously in a gentle tone "Anna, from now on, your life is clouded in uncertainty. Should people take up arms against you or your sister due to both of your powers, you need to be ready to protect her and yourself as best as you can. So, I know how much you admire Joan d'Arc, and I also persuaded your parents to allow this to happen, I am going to train you to become a knight of the realm."

Anna gasped in excitement and asked hopefully "Really?!"

Pyra smiled slightly with a tinge of undetectable sadness in her eyes and replied "Uh-huh. However, your sister isn't to know of this at all, until your knighting ceremony in many years time. It'll be a big surprise, okay?"

Anna saluted and exclaimed "Yes, ma'am!"

Pyra chuckled and patted the top of Anna's head, and said to her "If Elsa asks about your training, just say it's self defence classes, okay?"

Anna nodded firmly and exclaimed again "Yes, ma'am!"

Pyra then told her with a happier smile "Also, you should be able to play with Elsa soon, in between your classes with me, your tutors and your meal times." Anna looked extremely happy at this, but Pyra finished "However, right now, I am going to properly introduce you to the realm of knighthood. So listen up, Anna, and I'll teach you everything."

Pyra stood back a few paces from Anna and drew her sword, the blade looking special and unique. The blade's hilt and pommel, the hilt shaped as fiery phoenix wings and the pommel in a diamond shape, was a scorching red colour, with the handle made out of bronze, and the blade was made of strong steel, which was coloured orange with red on the razor sharp edges. The part of the blade near the hilt resembled flames, before straightening out into a normal blade the rest of the way down it's length, glowing in the sunlight.

Anna gazed at the blade in awe, and then realised that Pyra was wearing a deep, red leather long sleeved shirt and pants, with silver chainmail over the top, and a blood red tunic over the top of that. Dark brown boots clad her feet, and dark grey steel armour clad Pyra head to toe, covering her torso, shoulders, hips, arms and legs, and topped it off with a red tabard with a orange flying phoenix on it, tied at the waist with a dark brown leather belt. A deep red hooded cloak was pinned on her collarbone with a golden brooch, and a red kite shield with the orange phoenix coat-of-arms on it was on her right arm.

Pyra's hair was tied back for safety reasons as well, and she gazed down at the young princess and asked her "Am I fully prepared for battle, Anna?"

Anna frowned and looked at her curiously, seeing that everything was in place. However, as she faced Pyra's face to tell her so, she realised that Pyra had no helmet on.

"You don't have a helmet on," she replied, and Pyra nodded firmly at the girl.

"Yes, I don't," she said, "and now, for your first exercise, you must find my helmet within this garden … while I'm chasing and slashing at you."

Anna's eyes widened and she gulped, stuttering out "Wh-What?!"

Pyra smiled and replied "You must find my helmet before I catch you, and I'll give you a ten second head start before I give chase. My words of advice to you are: don't slow down, don't get hit, and look at your reflection."

Anna looked confused and asked "O-Okay, but what happens after I get your helmet?"

Pyra then answered afterwards "Call out 'Found It!' and I'll stop chasing and I'll retrieve my helmet from you. Now," she pointed her sword at Anna and stated "time to begin."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile, Elsa was visited by her parents in her room, and she looked saddened after the previous night's events. The Queen asked Elsa after greeting her warmly "How are you today, sweetie?"

Elsa sighed and whimpered sadly "Not good. Anna's got powers as well, and she'll … she'll be scared by them like I'm scared of mine! At least she has someone else who has the same powers as hers and can teach her like that, but my powers keep getting stronger no matter what we try!"

The King and Queen looked solemn for a moment, before remembering that they now have a way to control Elsa's powers. The King then revealed "Elsa, we've actually found out what will control your powers last night, thanks to Lady Pyra."

Elsa looked up lightning fast, surprisingly not getting a crick in the neck, and exclaimed "What?! What is it?! Please tell me now!"

The King and Queen were slightly startled at her outburst, but The King nonetheless told her "The key to your powers, is actually love."

Elsa looked surprised at this and The Queen cut in "Elsa dear, create a pile of snow for a moment, and then we'll tell you what to do from there."

Elsa looked slightly worried at the notion of using her powers, but nonetheless pulled off her gloves and made a pile of snow just near her feet, and waited for her parents' instructions.

"Now," The King said gently, "think of happy thoughts of love, and while at it, command the snow to go. So, think of Anna and how much she loves you, and us and how much _we_ love you. Think of all the good moments in your life with us and Anna, together, as a family."

Elsa nodded and closed her eyes, thinking of all the times she and Anna stole chocolate from the kitchens, and her father catching them out and joined in the fun before her mother came and sent them away, before grabbing some chocolate for herself to enjoy.

Elsa smiled as these thoughts came to mind and raise her arms and willed the snow to vanish, her love spreading through her veins. She then heard her father exclaim "You did it! You did it, Elsa darling!" and opened her eyes, seeing the snow gone and beamed, before turning to her parents and hugging them tightly.

"We did it! I can control my powers!" she cried happily, "Now Anna and I can play together again!"

After her parents agreed to letting Elsa see Anna again, they all walked out of Elsa's room and went to find Anna, just as they heard a little girl yelling outside.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"AAAAAAH!" Anna yelled as she ran for her life away from the charging knight, weaving in between bushes and trees as fast as she could, thankful that she has a lot of energy in her tiny little body. She kept looking left, right and up for the helmet and couldn't find it anywhere.

"PYRA!" she cried out desperately, "I CAN'T SEE THE HELMET ANYWHERE!"

Pyra just called back calmly while not losing breath, as she was charging at a jog rather than a full-pelt run "Just remember my advice. You do remember it, right?"

Anna answered back in a cry "Uh, don't slow down, don't get him, and look at your reflection! But HOW IS THAT GONNA HELP?!"

Pyra shrugged as she chased and called out "If you think about it, it might help. But for now, YOU'RE GONNA BE TOAST!"

"AAAAAAAAAH!" Anna yelled as Pyra gained more speed, running around in squares around the garden. Just at this moment, the rest of the royal family exited the castle to the sight of their youngest family member being chased by their more prodigious knight.

"Lady Pyra!" The King gasped "What on _earth_ are you _doing?!_"

Without looking, she replied with her gaze solely on the running princess "Teaching her soldiery!"

Elsa spun to her parents and asked incredulously "What is this about?!"

The King replied gently "To prepare herself against Vikings if they find out about her powers. We may let you train to, but right now, I'm questioning her methods of 'teaching'."

Anna now listen off as she ran "What have I checked?! _What have I checked?!_ Um, I've checked the trees, the bushes, the flower beds, the pond …" she gasped and exclaimed as she ran "The pond! I haven't checked the pond! … And I can see my reflection in the pond!"

Anna put on another burst of speed and ran to the central pond in the middle of the garden with Pyra hot on her heels. Anna skidded to a stop and gazed straight into the middle of the pond, seeing a medium sized brown chest. Without thinking, she jumped in and grabbed the chest, pulling it out of the other side of the pond. She flung it open, seeing a beautifully made phoenix head shaped helmet and grabbed it, screaming "FOUND IT!" just as Pyra nearly brought her sword down on Anna.

Anna panted heavily as Pyra lowered her sword and grasped it in her right hand, before taking the helmet with a sweet "Oh, thank you, Anna!" thrown her way and placed it on her head, leaving the eye and beak visor up.

As Anna caught her breath, Pyra grasped her sword in her left hand and asked Anna "Now, what was the purpose of that lesson?"

Anna stared at her incredulously and screeched "I dunno, scaring me to death?!"

Pyra chuckled heartily and replied "Nope. The whole purpose of that exercise, was for you to think quickly on your feet and take in your surroundings just as quickly."

Anna looked confused at her and Pyra elaborated "To be a great soldier, you need to think quickly and remember your setting quickly, because if you don't think, or check to see what enemy soldiers are heading your way, you will be killed in an instant. You don't have time in battle to check everything and take your time remembering it, as you only have a few brief seconds before charging into battle. So you did well by remembering my advice and thinking about where you've checked, but in battle, that would've taken too long, and would've been killed."

She then pointed at Anna's forehead and finished "First, learn to use," she poked Anna's forehead, "this." She then stared deeply into Anna's eyes and said "Then, I'll teach you how to use," she raised her sword, "this."

Anna, now understanding what she meant, nodded and sat on the ground, causing Pyra to sheathe her sword on her right hip and smiled at her, patting her head gently, before pulling down her visor and striding off. Anna then leaned back with a sigh of relief and murmured up to her family who crowded around her "Sword fighting is gonna take a looong time to learn."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The figure cracked his or her neck and sighed, rubbing his or her eyes in the process. The figure then chuckled and said to his or herself "Why that took forever to write, it was sure fun to write!"


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Over the next few weeks, Pyra trained Anna whenever they both had the time, Anna now spending half of her free time with Elsa (who now started playing and connecting with Anna again), and Pyra now having far more free time since Arran, who was a Lieutenant in the Arendelle Military, took back his old jobs, and therefore, Pyra only had to train the recruits four days a week. So far, knighthood training for Anna included learning to sing, dance and use manners, which Anna was confused about, but then Pyra told her "Usually, the ladies of the court would teach a knight manners, singing and dancing. This is to make sure the knight-in-training was polite, and well versed in the arts. Since I'm also a lady as well as a knight, your parents have made me your lady-in-waiting to compliment this."

It was true. After the first week of premature training, The King and Queen decided to make Pyra her lady-in-waiting so she could teach her manners and ladylike qualities, which co-exist with the mannerisms taught in knighthood. However, while Pyra was polite and well-mannered around the royal family, foreign dignitaries and her higher ranking officers, around her friends and her trainees in Battle School, she was loud, vulgar mouthed, and highly inappropriate for young or classier audience. However, despite her telling Anna's parents so and asked if they were absolutely sure of this, they were certain, and Pyra had no choice but to accept.

However, she did warn them that if Anna started to swear, don't blame her because it was their fault for leaving Anna in her care.

Another thing that happened as well was religious training with the chaplain of the church, or the church's head priest to the common folk. It was important for Anna to learn to fight for God and protect God's people, as per tradition. Personally though, Pyra only prayed before battle to make it out alive and plead forgiveness for the lives she will take, or if she was concerned about someone, like Anna.

Currently though, Pyra, who was uncharacteristically wearing a sleeveless dress and corset of a deep red colour, was about to awaken Anna for the day, as it was the little princess' sixth birthday. She approached her door and knocked thrice sharply on the door, calling out "Anna? Are you awake yet?"

She heard some mumbling and a snore and Pyra sighed while laughing slightly and continued gently "Okay, I'm coming in now, alright?"

Another few mumbles were sounded from behind the door, and Pyra took that as her cue to enter, turning the door handle and striding into the large room.

The room was fairly tidy, with just a bit of clutter on Anna's desk from her English and French homework, but the messiest part of the room was Anna's bed, where the blankets were tangled and twisted and warped around a small lump snoring loudly on the bed, with only a frizz of strawberry blonde hair being visible from the blankets. Pyra giggled at this and walked over to Anna's bedside, carefully peering over the side to look at the sleeping and snoring child.

Pyra snorted as she saw Anna's comatose form, as the princess was sprawled out everywhere, drool running down the sides of her mouth, and her hair frizzing out like an afro. Pyra leaned over the edge of the bed and gently shook Anna awake, earning a mumbled replied from Anna and she said gently "Anna, it's time to wake up! You're six years old today, so it's time for breakfast and presents!"

Anna bolted upright and nearly collided with Pyra's head, before jumping out of bed, chanting happily "I'm six years old today! I'm six years old today!"

Pyra laughed and stilled the child with gentle hands, leading her over to her bathroom and said "I'll draw the water in your bathtub for you, and you can get ready to bathe, okay?"

Anna nodded and slipped behind her changing screen and threw her nightgown away and put a bathrobe on. She came out from behind the screen to see Pyra put one lit finger into the bath water, and not two seconds later, steam started to rise from the bath and Pyra took her finger out, shook off the water and poured a bubble bath solution into the water, covering the water's surface in bubbles. Anna looked happily at the hot bath and quickly threw off her robe and jumped into the bath, not heeding Pyra's cry of "Anna! It'll be too hot for you!"

However, surprisingly Anna wasn't affected and said in a relaxed voice "Ah! So nice and warm!"

Pyra just looked hugely confused by her reaction, before putting on a deadpan expression with a matching voice and stated "Oh, right, royal Kageran blood. Therefore unaffected by heat."

Pyra sighed and placed a towel over her dress so it wouldn't get wet, and began washing the happy princess' hair, being extra gentle on her scalp. Anna noticed this and remarked "You have really gentle hands, Pyra! It feels great when you wash my hair!"

Pyra smiled at this and replied "Thank you, Anna. Now, let's get you fully cleaned, groomed and dressed and take you to breakfast, shall we?"

Fifteen minutes later, Anna was clean, her hair was brushed and put into her traditional two pigtails, which had slightly grown, and was dressed in a pretty green dress with a white blouse and stockings underneath, with black shoes on her feet. Pyra walked hand-in-hand with Anna to the dining hall and opened the door, leading Anna to the table where the happy family was waiting for her with presents on the table.

"Happy Birthday, Anna!" the family chanted together, smiling broadly at her.

Anna positively beamed at this and clambered onto her chair, saying loudly "Thank you, Mama, Papa and Elsa! And thank you to, Pyra!"

They all smiled a bit wider at this and The King told her "We've got food coming out now, so we'll eat first, then open your presents, okay?"

Anna nodded with a happy "Mmm-hm!" and the servants entered the hall, bringing plates of pancakes, honey, sugar, lemons and cream with them. Anna nearly drooled at the sight and smell, and as soon as they placed her plate down with a smile and a "Happy birthday, Your Highness!" she thanked them gratefully and said prayers with her family. After prayers was said, Anna dug in without a second thought, smothering her pancakes in honey and cream.

Pyra noticed the stack of pancakes Anna had on her plate and mused "It'll be a miracle if you managed to eat all six of those pancakes with that much topping."

Anna looked smug at this and declared "Then I'll make a miracle: challenge accepted!"

And to the surprise of everyone at the table, she managed it in no time at all.

All Pyra had to murmur at that was "Unbelievable!"

After the family finished eating their own plates at a much more acceptable pace, the servants whisked away the plates and the family waited for Anna's reaction as she opened a fairly large box that was from her parents. Anna tore off the ribbon and lifted off the lid, standing on her chair to look over the box and gasped in wonder and ecstasy as she saw the gleaming and brand new lute in the box. She looked at her parents, her eyes gleaming ecstatically and exclaimed "I've _always_ wanted to play the lute! _Thank you_, Mama and Papa!"

They smiled lovingly at Anna and both exchanged hug with her, before Anna turned to Elsa, who slid a small box to Anna shyly and said "It's not much, but I hope you'll like it!"

Anna undid the box carefully, and gasped in awe at the item inside the box, carefully taking it out tho show everyone what it was.

It was a crystal ball in a winter setting, with two ice figures inside, one figure being Elsa, the other figure being Anna. They were extremely detailed, and they were playing beside a small, miniature Olaf, the snowman they always built in winter. A small cloud above the figures at the to of the inside of the ball snowed softly on them to keep them cool, and to make sure that they wouldn't melt.

Anna cooed as she hugged Elsa tightly "Oh Elsa! It's perfect! Thank you, thank you, thank you _soo_ much!"

Elsa grinned and hugged Anna back just as tightly, before moving on to her final present from Pyra.

Anna pulled Pyra's long thin present towards herself, but Pyra said before she opened it "Now Anna, this present isn't to be used until you are fully able to, and are allowed to, use it. I managed to make this myself, and consider it a welcome present to your soldiery training."

Anna was now curious to find out what it was, and opened it with ginger hands, before peering into the package and gasping at the beautiful sight she saw.

It was a long, and beautifully made rapier of the highest order. The intricately crafted swept hilt, and the pommel, was made of gold, the handle being made of white platinum, and the sheathe was made of black leather with gold designs and solid gold on its tip. Anna carefully unsheathed the rapier and saw that the blade was not made of steel, but was actually made of diamonds smelted and shaped together into an elegant blade.

Anna and the royal family gaped at it and Anna stammered "B-Bu … wha … how … just-huh?"

Pyra smiled at that and said "Since I'm related to you, I used the diamonds and gold that belonged to my many great grandmother and smelted them together to make the blade, hilt and pommel. The platinum was tricky to get, but my boyfriend received a bar of platinum from the King of Germany after dealing with a huge threat of terrorism. He suggested that I should use that for the handle as he had no need of it, and, well, here's the end result."

Anna just wordlessly sheathed the sword and hugged Pyra firmly, the latter congratulating warmly "Happy Birthday, Anna."

Pyra then stood and stated "My husband actually has another gift for you as well, and one for Elsa to make things fair, so, do you want to come outside?"

The girls nodded wordlessly and pulled on their winter coats and mittens with their parents due to the winter weather outside, and followed Pyra outside, who told the girls to close their eyes and lead them down the stairs to the courtyard. After a few moments, two objects were placed in their hands and Pyra instructed "Now, look at the objects in your hands."

The children did so and saw an apple in their hands, making them frown in confusion. Then Pyra said "Now, look up."

The girls did so and they gasped, not believing their eyes.

Before them was Arran, dressed in a midnight blue winter coat and gloves, holding onto two dark brown reins in his hands, which were attached to two dark brown bridals, that were worn by two snow white ponies, one slightly larger than the other one. Pyra then told them "Elsa, the larger one is yours, and Anna, the smaller one is yours. Now, go up and say hello!"

The girls did as she said and ran to the horses, slowing down as they neared them and held out their apples to their respective horses. The horses munched gratefully on the offerings and swished their tails, allowing the two girls to pet them.

Arran then told them gently "They're both girls: Elsa, yours is called Malena, and Anna, yours is called Maria. They're young, and can't be ridden just yet until you've had lessons on a bigger horse, but they're yours now to love and care for."

They both turned to Arran and hugged him, exclaiming "Thank you, Arran! They're _beautiful!_"

The family were all smiles at this and spent the rest of the day playing in the snow, until night fell and they went inside for dinner, some hot chocolate, and a bedtime story.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The figure sighed with a happy smile and remarked "What a glorious day" before finishing off the bowl of fruit and savoured some cheese and crackers before writing the next chapter.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Another week later after Anna's birthday, Anna's tutors were now teaching her Latin, basic mathematics, and strangely, at Anna's request, Old Norse and history. Pyra helped with teaching her French and Latin, but didn't help in mathematics, and only helped slightly when it came to her Old Norse lessons with the chaplain, if she got off training early enough. However, in the meantime, apart from teaching Anna manners, etiquette, singing and dancing, Pyra sometimes took Elsa and Anna out to teach them some horse riding skills on her own horse, a beautiful chestnut brown and white draft mare called Elena, who was very gentle to the two girls. Elsa was a bit uptight in the first few lessons, but Anna was a natural rider, and didn't even need a saddle or bridle to ride Elena flawlessly.

Also, Pyra started teaching Anna grappling and fist fighting techniques, but started off with teaching her break falls and defensive manoeuvres. Eventually, she'll teach her attacking moves, but not quite yet, as Anna needed to master the basics in defence and breaking her fall first. Fortunately, Anna was a quick learner, and was starting to really get her basics down.

However, right now, Anna was sitting cross-legged before her in the garden near the pond, listening to Pyra's lecture of how to control her new powers.

"Anna," she began, "you are now ready to learn to control your bloodline's powers. There are two things you must achieve in order to gain full control of both of your powers: love, and discipline. Now, you are already a very loving person, but love can blind someone's action to the point where it clouds your judgement, and let your powers get out of hand. Fire is a dangerous element, like the shadows, as it easily can go out of control and burn anything that stands in its way, just like a soldier guided by passion without proper discipline."

"Now," she stated, "to gain discipline, you must strengthen three things: your body, your mind, and your heart. To do so, you must do this: you must push each of them to their limits, never giving up, and never letting frustrated or negative emotions get to yourself personally. For example, say that to are to run a long distance every day, without stopping, and without slowing down. Then, you push your limits the next day by going faster, and going at a longer distance. You do this without complaining, without letting frustration take over you, and instead, see it as a way to make yourself better, and stronger. Do you get me so far?"

Anna nodded and replied "I guess so, what about the mind and the heart?"

Pyra then explained "You must become strong in the mind by gaining intelligence, creativity, logicality, and wisdom through experience. Doing difficult puzzles without giving up, doing academic problems until you finally know how the problem works and how to solve it, that's how you strengthen the mind. The heart is tricky, but you turn your emotions into your drive. An example: if a man is hurt or killed in battle, don't panic and let your emotions freeze you in place, turn that emotion into a burning will, fighting for your comrade's honour, so that the man wasn't hurt or killed in vain. That is what you do."

"So, each day for one week, you are going to do an activity that'll push you to the limits. Tomorrow on Monday, you are going to run five laps around the outside on the castle without stopping, then, the next day, you'll do six laps, then the next day, you'll do seven laps etcetera, etcetera, until you finish on Sunday by doing twelve laps around the castle. And remember, strive harder, run harder and faster, and run that extra distance."

"Then, the next week, you'll do three different types of puzzles: a sudoku puzzle, a crossword puzzle, and a tetravex puzzle. You are to do all of these puzzles, without help, in a row, and they must be done right, or you'll have to do all three puzzles all over again, so not a single mistake on any of them. They'll get harder each day, and your last session will also be on Sunday."

"And finally, the next day on Monday, you're going to wrestle me everyday, until you literally collapse in exhaustion. Each day that goes by will get harder, and you will fight me longer. I won't let you win, so you will feel frustrated, but you are not allowed to show it, and you need to turn it into your drive. Then, we'll repeat these three weeks until your get the point and do it for yourself. You get it?"

Anna nodded and Pyra smiled, stating "Good. Also, you will still have lessons in between each task, no matter how drained you are. I'm sorry, but this is knighthood."

Anna frowned in determination and declared loudly "I will not fail! You'll see, Pyra!"

Pyra smirked and replied "Good! I'd better. Now come on, you have Latin to go to now."

They went off to Latin without another word, and Pyra, for all of her great observational skills, did not notice the fire in the young princess' eyes.

They were determined.

They were strong.

They were the look of a Kageran knight.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Anna was into her first week of physical training when she really became determined to control her powers, so from now on after dinner, when she was sent to bed, she would stay up for an hour or two and wield her powers, letting shadows grow, shrink, stay still, and shape into different shapes. She would also pull out a small ball out of the shadows, and manipulate the shadow ball by turning it into different three-dimensional shapes, like cubes, prisms and domes. Anna was actually doing a good amount of mental training by doing so, as it was like she was making and solving a puzzle when she did so, due to her level of concentration. She got the idea from Elsa, when Elsa kept making shapes and figurines like her crystal ball for Anna's entertainment, and thought that it would be a good thing to practise.

Then, Anna got creative and pushed her limits slightly and made three-dimensional objects like a book, an ice-cream cone, and a pencil, and made them solid. She could now stop moving her shadows around by snapping her fingers and letting her shadow creations fall into the palm of her hands, and she grinned at that notion.

She couldn't wait to show Pyra her progress the next time she had the chance.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Anna showed Pyra the next day, she was heavily impressed and decided to teach Anna a few attacking techniques in a fist fight. She nearly got the defensive manoeuvres down, and whenever Anna's clumsiness got in the way, she would instinctively break her fall like she was taught,and go on her merry way. Her family were present at the time when Anna first did that and were impressed by how Anna recovered from her fall immediately. So now, Pyra was in front of a punching bag, showing Anna how to properly do a perfect punch.

"Okay, so keep light on your toes," she instructed, her left handed boxing stance being absolutely perfect, "and do two quick jabs like this in succession. Hup-hup!" She threw two perfect and lightning fast jabs at the bag, sending it swinging back a fair bit, before stilling it and gesturing for Anna to come and take her place.

Pyra noticed that Anna also went into a left handed position and she asked "What hand do you use to write with, Anna?"

Anna turned to her and said "I write with my left hand, but I can write with my right hand if I have to."

Pyra nodded and stated "Good, I'm left handed to and so you'll be easier to teach. So, copy my stance, bounce slightly on your toes, and give the bag two jabs."

Anna nodded in determination and did as she asked, with Pyra making some slight adjustment to her stance. Anna bounced slightly on her toes, her eyes dead ahead of the target and jabbed twice, calling out "Hah, hah!" as she did so. Pyra nodded in approval at the attack and critiqued "Good work, just don't tense so much in the legs though. Okay, repeat."

The day went on as so, with Pyra calling out "Repeat" after each successive attack. This continued for a couple of hours until Anna nearly collapsed from exhaustion, even though she still tried to keep on going after each draining attack. Pyra patted Anna on the back gently and told her "You did great, kiddo. You're gonna go far out there."

Despite her weariness, Anna could not help but beam at the praise.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The figure sighed and rubbed his or her eyes, yawning out "Okay, time for a little nap then" before pushing the huge journal over and resting his or her arms on the desk, resting his or her head on his or her arms before lulling off into a medium slumber.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Another year had passed, and a lot had happened over the past year. Anna was growing taller, stronger, and was very intelligent and clever for her age, and was an extremely worthy page. She was learning more advanced forms of hand-to-hand combat, excelling in her studies, and never got angry or frustrated at all with anything or anyone. Soon, she'll be learning sword techniques and lancing techniques, and will start learning archery and acrobatics as well.

Another development that occurred was that Elsa was also learning some self-defence as well, as she didn't want her little sister to not have someone watching her back if she had to fight. She was a bit too soft at first, but quickly got the hang of fist-fighting, and also dealt extremely well with the disciplinary practises that Pyra taught Anna. The girls also trained with their horses Malena and Maria everyday by riding into the forest with Pyra and Elena, and took it upon themselves to take care of and feed their horses instead of letting the stable hands doing it. Their parents were very impressed with the great work Pyra has done for both of their daughters, and Pyra was now a Lieutenant, and Arran was now a Captain, due to training and caring for the girls when Pyra was unable to.

However, in the meantime, the sisters were having a rare whole day to themselves, playing tag and hide n' seek around the castle, pilfering chocolate from the kitchens, and even wrestling in the ballroom in a winter wonderland. However, after rebuilding their signature snowman, Olaf, and having an epic snowball fight (which ended in a draw), they pleaded with their parents to go out and ride their horses for a few hours.

"Please, Mama and Papa!" Elsa begged, Anna loyally at her side, "Just for a few hours!"

"We won't go to the cliffs behind the castle," Anna added, "We'll go to our usual open field just past the trees to the south. Please, can we go?"

The King and Queen sighed with slight smiles on their faces and The King relented "Oh alright, but be back before sunset."

The girls grinned and hugged their parents, thanking them profusely and running off to get their riding clothes on.

The Queen laid a hand on her husband's shoulder with a chuckle and asked slightly wearily "What are we going to do with them, Arthur?"

Arthur half-smiled with a shrug and replied "I have no idea, Ida. I have no idea."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Anna reappeared from her room a short time later, wearing dark brown leather pants, black knee high leather boots, a dusty brown coloured undershirt, a pale green tunic that stopped a fair bit before the knees, a dark brown leather vest, and matching fingerless gloves and belt. She knocked on Elsa's door, hearing her call out "I'm coming!" a waited a moment before her sister came out. She was wearing the same undershirt, pants, boots, belt and gloves as Anna, except her tunic was one that came down to the middle of her thighs and was royal blue in colour, which matched her headband, and wore no vest. She smiled at her sister and asked "You ready, Anna?"

She nodded eagerly and replied "Uh-huh! We need to go to the kitchen first and pick up our backpacks so we can have lunch and afternoon tea up there."

Elsa smiled slightly wider and patted Anna's head, saying "Great idea, Anna. Now, lets grab our grub!"

They raced each other down the hallway and the stairs, Anna cheating by sliding down the banisters (much to the older sibling's shock), and reached the kitchen in record time, barely puffing due to their training with Pyra (much to the chagrin of the staff and the royal majesties when they're on a sugar high – which Pyra uses on occasion for her troops' stamina and agility training called 'Catch Those Damn Princesses').

Kai and Gerda were the only one's in the kitchen, save the cook and two kitchen hands, and they were just tying up the buckles on the bags when the princesses stumbled in. They chuckled merrily at the hyper princesses and handed them their bags, Kai saying "Take care, your Highnesses," while Gerda told them "Don't eat the food all at once!" before seeing them off from the kitchens.

Elsa and Anna sprinted outside and slowed down as they approached the stables, opening the doors slowly so the horses inside didn't get startled. They walked towards their horses' stalls, which were right beside each other, and they seemed to be interacting with their parents' horses across from them, which were Brynja, their mother's stallion, and Sophia, their father's mare. Arran's stallion, Navar, was beside Sophia, and Pyra's mare Elena was beside Brynja. They went into their respected stalls and prepared their horses, putting on their horse blankets, saddles, bridles and reins before leading them out and walking to their parents, who came out to say goodbye to their young children.

"Alright, you two," Ida said as she hugged both of her girls, "stay out of trouble, don't do anything stupid, and don't do anything dangerous, are you clear?"

"Yes Mama," the girls chorused in synchronisation before hugging their father goodbye.

He then told them "Okay, my darlings, have fun, and be back by sunset."

"Yes Papa," the girls replied, before mounting their horses with little difficulty and riding out of the gates, riding through the town at a respectable trotting pace before cantering off into the southern woods. The royal couple waved them off with a smile, before a young maid came along to inform them of the rest of their schedule for the day, which involved a small council meeting about the kingdom's monthly spring harvest, drafting a letter to King Fergus of Scotland, who was the husband of Ida's eldest sister, Queen Elinor (the middle and last sister being Queen Primrose of Corona), and riding out to the town's outer defence to overlook new building plans to make the walls trickier to penetrate. Arthur and Ida sighed as one at this notion, and dismissed the maid politely before heading back inside.

_'Well,'_ they thought, _'the moment was nice while it lasted.'_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elsa and Anna rode through the forest for fifteen minutes, before reaching the field where they always practised their riding skills everyday. While they did this everyday, it was extra special as they did not have an adult's supervision this time around, and the girls were eager to show each other what they could do.

The field had hay barrels and jumping posts of various heights and weaving obstacles around the place, with plenty of open field to just ride around in circles on or rest on. The girls did a few warm-up laps on the open field area, before riding to the obstacle course to start jumping and weaving between them, with Elsa riding in front of Anna. She and Malena jumped over perfectly, with Anna and Maria perfectly following suit, and they went through the obstacle course about five times before trotting a few laps around the empty space, and eventually just walked the horses around while not dismounting, just chatting with each other and gently patting their horses from time to time.

After they did that for another near hour, they dismounted and took of Malena and Maria's saddles, bridals and reins, slipping off their horse blankets in the process and letting them graze on the grass nearby. Anna and Elsa then sought shade by a pine tree and unpacked their backpacks, bringing out a picnic blanket and a small sack of food from Elsa's bag, and bringing out two bottles on chocolate milk and a couple of carrots for their horses from Anna's bag. The girls set up the picnic blanket and drinks and fed their horses their treats, before opening up their food sack and setting out four club sandwiches, with two of them being corned beef, cheese, lettuce and tomato, and the other two being salami, cheese and lettuce, two apples and oranges, and two slices of rich, chocolate cake.

Anna shivered in excitement and exclaimed "No more waiting, let's eat!" causing Elsa to back her up with a cheer and making themselves both laugh simultaneously while unwrapping the corned beef club sandwiches.

After the girls were stuffed to the brim on food ("Jeez, do Kai and Gerda think that we're starving or something?!" Anna asked incredulously while nursing her too full stomach), they both laid down on their backs and held hands, smiling at each other.

Elsa just simply remarked "I wish things could stay like this forever."

Anna smiled back at her and squeezed her hand, replying back gently "So do I, Elsie. So do I."

After that the girls fell asleep, unknowing of the rude awakening that they'll receive in two hours time …

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nearly two hours later, the royal majesties were pouring over a few blueprints of the outer walls with Captain Arran at their side, pointing out where improvements could be made, and what could stay the same.

"What would you recommend, Captain Arran?" Arthur asked him seriously.

Arran clasped his chin with his forefinger and thumb, resting his am on his other arm and replied "I would add one more outposts in between the walls here," he pointed to the middle of a wall with two watch towers on either side, "We're lacking vision on the walls, especially at night time, and therefore why stealthy attackers are able to climb over the middle of the wall, knocking out the guard swiftly, and flee inside our walls and pretend to be a citizen before more of us go outside to check the commotion. The only thing we should worry about is the price of materials."

Arthur nodded and stated "That can easily be arranged. We'll see what we can do now, and you can order the workers to go through with this plan of yours, thank you."

Arran saluted and replied "No problem, your majesties. Do you require an escort back to the castle?"

Arthur and Ida smiled and Arthur told him "That won't be needed, but thank you anyway, Captain. Keep up the good work."

Just as Arran was about to reply, a scared whinny was heard and the trio turned to the sound, seeing two riderless, and unequipped white horses. The three of them recognised the horses as the soldiers calmed them down and they all paled, all of them murmuring "Elsa! Anna!" before jumping on their own horses and galloping off to the princesses' aid.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Fifteen minutes prior, a few low growls were heard and Elsa woke up, rubbing her tired eyes and looking around at her horse's startled cry, seeing with widened eyes as a group of no fewer than thirteen wolves started to flank their horses. Elsa shook her sister desperately awake and cried "Anna! Wolves! A lot of wolves are coming after Malena and Maria! Wake up!"

Anna jolted awake and rubbed her own eyes, mumbling "Wassapanin-?" before she saw the wolves, and all of a sudden jumped full awake.

"Maria! Malena!" Anna cried, rushing off in the direction of the bucking and rearing horses, with a terrified Elsa hot on her heels. Anna then focused her left hand on the shadows of the trees, drawing out a three-dimensional shape to her hand as she ran, eventually clasping it and ripping it out of the shadows, revealing it to be a shadow cutlass as she raised it while nearly reaching the wolves.

"GET AWAY FROM THEM!" she yelled as she swung at one of the wolves, severely injuring its side and falling to the ground, whimpering in agony and pain. The wolves noticed her now and growled angrily at her, allowing time for Malena and Maria to knock aside five wolves, rendering three of them unconscious, and running to Arendelle to get help. Another wolf jumped at Anna and she cut its stomach midair, not killing it, but rendering it unable to fight. Another one jumped her when she did so and Elsa cast out ice from her fingerless fingertips at it, freezing it midair in ice up to its neck.

The wolves got really edgy about their powers and circled the girls, not allowing them to escape, and the girls stood back-to-back with Anna's cutlass and Elsa's powers at the ready. Two of the wolves lunged at Elsa, but she trapped them in ice cages that wouldn't break from their constant smashing and barking. Another jumped at Anna and she sliced its face enough to most likely scar it, and it ran back in fear after the injury. The last two were really scared now and barked and whined nervously at them, with Anna approaching them and growling right back at them. While that happened though, Anna heard Elsa scream and turned around to meet a sight she never wanted to see again.

The wolf she just injured snuck around the back of her and went after Elsa, knocking her down onto the ground. Anna saw this and ran towards her, screaming "NO!" as the wolf went down to bite Elsa's arm, which was shielding her face.

It seemed to go in slow motion, as Anna clenched her right fist and pulled it back as she was nearly at the wolf's side, ran two more paces and punched the wolf's head before it could sink its teeth into her sister, her fist exploding with a burst of fire.

Time went back to normal at this point, and the wolf howled in pain as a small fist-sized fire burnt the side of its face, rolling over and over to put in out, which it eventually did. It scampered off behind its stunned and healthy brethren, whimpering in fear and agonising pain as it did so, and covered its eyes with its paws with its tail in between its legs.

Anna looked at her flaming hand in shock, with her sister doing exactly the same, then Anna steeled herself and spun around to the two remaining wolves, striding straight towards them. The whined in terror and looked like they were crying, and then moved in front of their most heavily injured family members and wouldn't back down, pleading with their eyes to leave them and their family alone. Anna looked confused at this behaviour, her sister doing so as she came to her side, and her tiny yelps from behind the trees, seeing a pack of six little wolf pups run up to the first injured wolf, and two more groups of seven wolf pups run to one of the unconscious ones, and to one of the imprisoned ones.

Anna then murmured as she observed this "You were trying to feed your young."

The wolf before her looked at her with confirmation in its eyes, before hearing more little whines and turning to one last group of five pups, all of which started nuzzling her and snuggling her. Anna turned to Elsa and said "I feel so bad right now."

Elsa looked like she had, well, kicked a puppy and declared "I'm never going to harm animals like this again, unless I am starving for something to eat."

Anna was about to reply when she heard three sets of horse hooves gallop towards them, before bursting out of the trees and startling the wolves, revealing themselves to be Arthur, Ida and Arran, all of which looked frightened and pale.

"Elsa! Anna!" their parents cried as they dismounted while their horses were still slowing down, running straight for them and hugging them tight, kissing the top of their small heads and rubbing their backs as they murmured their gratitude to God. They let go very slowly and Arthur demanded softly "What happened here? Didn't your mother tell you girls to stay out of trouble?"

They nodded and Elsa said "We did … but … those wolves her hungry and trying to feed their pups, so when we were napping from our big lunch, they tried to take Malena and Maria. I woke up first, saw what happen and woke up Anna, and she charged at them with a shadow sword and attacked one, allowing Malena and Maria to run away, knocking down some wolves for us. Then, we both fought them off until seemingly two were left and Anna started to make them back away, but one of the ones she just injured snuck behind her and attacked me, but as I fell over and protected my face, Anna charged at the wolf and punched him away, and her fire powers activated and set some of his skin on fire."

"What?!" the trio of adults exclaimed, staring at the younger princess.

Anna nodded and finished off "Yeah, well, that wolf ran off scared, and as I went up to the last two, they protected their most injured ones and then their pups came after their mothers, and that's when Elsa and I knew that they were just trying to feed their family, so we did nothing to them, and then you guys came."

Arran nodded surely at this and said "You both did really well, and showed justly placed mercy on these wolves by not killing them. Some of them have a long time to recover, so for now, don't come here for another week or two. However, you can let the wolves get free now Elsa."

Elsa nodded and did as he said, releasing the wolves and seeing them return to their pack's side. Arran started loading the horse gear for Malena and Maria on Navar and said to the girls "Well, you may want to grab all of your gear, girls, we're going out."

They nodded and packed up their picnic gear, not hearing their parents and friend discuss about Anna needing to tell Pyra about the incident as soon as possible, and decided to let the girls rest for the day and tell Pyra the following morning. The girls came over with their gear and held it in their laps as they sat on their parents' laps: Elsa on Ida's lap on Brynja, and Anna on Arthur's lap on Sophia. The trio rode off back to Arendelle at a gallop, unknowing of what was flowing through the children's minds.

_'I'm never going to be weak anymore so I can protect myself and Anna,'_ Elsa pledged to herself.

_'I'm never going to let Elsa get that close to death again,'_ Anna vowed to herself.

It was a strange and trying day, and that's the day that Anna really began to change.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The figure nearly cried tears of relief at the chapter's end, crying out "That chapter was so long! I'm so glad that's over!" before refilling his or her goblet and chugging it down before relaxing in his or her chair before writing the next chapter.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Pyra was really impressed with Elsa's, and especially Anna's ability to show mercy, and therefore taught Anna how not to kill other knights and hold them for ransom, as they were serving their country under the eyes of God. She also told her that if she kills a knight that turned sinful or killed a knight in general, that she must pray for them afterwards so God will forgive her, and keep the dead knight in question safe in Heaven. Anna was actually religious and believed in God, but believed in making her dreams and actions her own rather than God making the decisions for her, unless he came to her at some point and gave her a sign.

Another change was that Anna was taught how to play chess, and how a chess game was like a battlefield being controlled by the armies' generals, using different tactics and pieces to destroy the opposing army. Anna was picking up chess really quickly, and even though she was currently being beaten by Pyra whenever she played, she was picking up on her moves and was coming up with new ways to stop her. To compliment this, Pyra started teaching Anna some simple military tactics, like the V-shaped attacking formation and how to flank small groups of fighters with minimal soldiers on hand. Due to Anna's increasing intelligence and logicality, she was starting to see the point of strategy and planning, however, she was also taught that not all things go to plan on the field and that sneaky tactics are often used in the field of war to gain the advantage.

Anna was now training more vigorously, and was completely focused on her physical, academic, religious and warfare training, and therefore not spending as much time with her family as her family and Pyra would like. Elsa, who was now starting to feel shut out, was now getting concerned by her sister's lack of family interaction and sought to do something about it, and was going to request a special favour of Pyra. A half year has passed since the incident with the wolves, and Elsa was still feeling considerably weak in comparison to her younger sister, despite he slight increase on fist fighting prowess. And so, Elsa was going to ask her request in just a moment, after Anna completes her first lesson of sword combat.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Anna was outside in the courtyard with Pyra four paces away from her, garbed in off-white underclothes, brown leather knee high boots, a red short sleeved tunic, a brown leather belt and brown leather fingerless gloves, with brown and black leather bracers and greaves, and an oaken practise sword in her left hand and a large oaken buckler on her right arm. Pyra was in the same clothing and gear, except her tunic was really dark purple and had brown leather pauldrons and a matching leather jerkin over the top, along with a midnight blue hooded cloak over the top, and her shield was a large oaken heater shield. Pyra stood in a relaxed position with her left side forward and loose, facing Anna who was standing at ease, and regarded her with serious eyes before preaching the ways of the sword to her.

"A sword is no mere item to a true swordsman," she told her, "as a sword is an extension of our bodies, working as one with us. A true swordsman fights with grace and strength, with speed and with movements that flow like a river in spring. A normal man with a sword fights with sharp and uncoordinated attacks, switching this way and that without a mind, making them unpredictable and dangerous to fight against. They, however, lack patience and clear mindedness, and that's what gives a true swordsman a huge advantage. And that's what I'm going to teach you today, patience and clear mindedness."

Pyra started moving her body, and started to strike down invisible opponents before her, moving her feet and body gracefully like as if she was dancing with the leaves in the wind. The now eight year old watched her with awe, seeing the deadly beauty in Pyra's attacks, swift, sure, strong and smooth. It was unlike anything Anna had seen before, and in a way, it reminded Anna of a burning fire, moving gracefully in smooth and complicated patterns as she attacked, blocked and parried the unseen foes. In fact, if Pyra was going at a quicker pace, it would be as it a blazing red and orange wild fire was burning through the enemies, crumpling them into the ground in seconds.

Yes, that's what she was.

She was a dangerous and beautiful wildfire.

Pyra stopped her deadly dance and straightened up, turning her attention to Anna as she spoke.

"I will attack at an appropriate training speed," she said, "and your job is to land one hit on my torso, back, legs or arms after waiting for an opening to strike. Keep your mind clear, and don't let frustration and anger cloud your judgement. Now, we'll first pull our sword arms back across our chests, and clash swords together to begin the match, and when the match is over, we'll do so again to end the match. Now, let's begin."

They both simultaneously pulled their left arms to their chests as they stood on their left side on, and flung them out and clashed oaken blades before readying their guards and Pyra attacked.

Anna blocked with her shield on instinct, stumbling back slightly due to the force of the attack and jumped to the side and side rolled away as Pyra went for her with another attack. She used the momentum to roll to her feet and she spun around to face Pyra, jumping around her to the left as she delivered a devastating overhead attack at her. Anna saw her chance as she jumped, and slashed an overhead attack on Pyra's back, sending her face-first into the ground.

She stood up and clashed swords with Anna, saying afterwards "Quick thinking, kiddo, you're a natural already. Now, let's do that a few more times and then I'll teach you how to properly attack with a sword on a training dummy. Okay, begin!"

They practised like this for half an hour, Pyra amping the difficulty up bit by bit so Anna would get a fair workout, before placing her before a wooden training dummy, and showing her how to properly strike someone down.

"Don't strike with just your arms," she instructed after seeing Anna do a few overhead strikes in a row, "Strike with your whole body, and step in more when you attack. That way the tip of the blade won't shake, and the blade will be firm and unshakable. Now, try it again."

Anna nodded swiftly and attacked the post again, using her whole body this time, and found herself feel the blade fall stronger and straighter than before, and it didn't shake at all in her hand. Pyra nodded in approval and stated "Good, now repeat this for five more minutes, and then we'll combine the overhead attack with a shield block."

The next half an hour went on like this, learning different sword attacks, blocking, parrying, and four drill combinations, before Pyra ended the lesson and went off to her study to finish some progress reports for the trainees. Anna, however, had some time to spare before going to lunch, which was nearly an hour away, and decided to keep practising drill numbers three and four (block, forehand, backhand, and thrust, shield attack, forehand) until she needed to wash up for lunch.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pyra was walking to her study in the barracks, just outside the castle, when she saw a shadow move behind her. She turned her head around and, to her surprise, saw Princess Elsa walking towards her. She turned her body to follow her head and asked "Elsa, what are you doing here? Don't you need to stay in the castle for lessons?"

She shook her head and replied "I have some time to spare before lunch, and I wanted to ask you for a favour, in private."

Pyra looked suspicious at this and stated as she turned her body to face the town "I'm heading to my private study now, so you can ask me when we get seated, preferably before I begin my progress reports for the trainees. So please, follow me."

Elsa nodded and followed Pyra for a minute until they reached the barracks and entered the front door, entering a homey type of reception office, the female soldier at the front desk looking up as they entered, surprised to see the royal heiress beside one of her commanding officers.

"Your Highness! Lady Pyra!" she exclaimed, "I didn't know that you were going to come in here today! Was there a memo or message sent out? If so, I didn't receive it."

Pyra smiled at the young blonde soldier and reassured "Don't worry, Chava, this was a last minute change of plans, literally. However, young Elsa here and I are just going to discuss some private matters in my personal study before I walk her home, and then I'll return to finish some of the trainee progress reports. But first things first, are there any more papers or documents for me to check over or sign?"

Chava, getting over her shock, nodded and bent her head to sweep up a small pile of paperwork and told her "Yes, ma'am. You have the weaponry report that you wanted to check over with the Captain, a couple of accounts of related burglary, and what the detectives have got so far, and a report about the Scarred-Skinned Robert case. We've caught him and his gang."

Pyra looked shocked and happy at the same time, carefully collecting the papers while replying "Oh, really?! Good! Good, good, good! I can _finally_ rest _that_ off my mind in a moment. Well done, Private. Keep up the good work."

Chava saluted and chorused "Yes, ma'am!"

Pyra smirked and said "At ease, soldier. Come on, Elsa, let's get this over with."

She walked down the hallway with Elsa on her heels, Chava bowing slightly to the young noble as she passed, and Elsa took in the sight of the hallway with interest, hearing yelling and whistle blasts to her left and seeing two big doors in the middle of the hallway, leading to the noise. Pyra noticed this and satisfied her silent inquiries with "That leads to the indoor gymnasium. We have a large training yard outside as well for weaponry training just behind the gym, and an archery and crossbow training field opposite that on the other side of the castle, which can be entered through the mess hall - which is like a huge mixed dining room so you know," adding quickly at Elsa's confused look.

There were some doors on the right before them and past them and Pyra explained "These doors are full of either practise weaponry, real weaponry with blunted edges to avoid serious injuries, light to medium armour, and different uniforms for the different recruits."

Elsa asked curiously "Aren't all recruits the same?"

Pyra shook her head and said "No. It takes years to become a seasoned trainee, and lots of the trainees have different specialities."

Elsa then asked slowly "Such as …?"

Pyra then elaborated "Okay, just so you know, in the first year of training, the first year recruits, who wear grey uniforms are taught the basics of all forms of military combat, such as using swords, spears, bows, axes, polearms and crossbows for example, to see which ones they are best at using. They are also taught military strategies and commands, and do various leadership training sessions. Then, the second year recruits, who wear blue uniforms, start choosing which weapons to focus on, and they focus on four of them, so, lets say using swords, axes, bows and spears."

"Then, the third year recruits, who wear light green, focus on three weapons, and lets say using swords, spears and bows. They are then assigned to different military bases depending on their skill sets, so if one soldier was good at swords, spears and archery, he'd be put in an infantry based squad, a foot soldier as it were. However, if another soldier was good at knives and/or daggers, bows and crossbows, he would be sent to a scouting, ranger or archery base."

"And then you get those who are masters at all forms of weaponry, such as myself and some of the other officers here. We're called 'weapons masters' due to our affinity to weaponry, and we help train other students who are naturals like us. However, we only train them if their studies are up to scratch, and if their behaviours are good. You getting this?"

Elsa nodded and Pyra looked at the staircase that leads up to the next two levels and said "Well, lets get climbing."

They climbed up the two flights of stairs and walked down the hallway to the left, and then turned right at the end, seeing two other lieutenants, both fairly older males, in deep conversation. They looked up as they saw the two nobles and one of them exclaimed happily "Your Highness! A pleasure to see you! An honour to see you to, Pyra. So, any news about 'Scarred-Skinned Roberts'?"

Pyra smiled and said "According to Private Chava, he and his gang were captured. I'm going to look over the details later this afternoon in the report I was given."

They brightened up and the other lieutenant said "That's great news! I never forgave them for injuring my poor Sergeant like that. He wont ever see anything out of his right eye again."

Pyra looked saddened and murmured "Poor Blake. He's only a young lad to. I'll be sure to commend him for his bravery later on. Anyway, as you were, officers."

They gave each other unofficial salutes, which was appropriate due to their shared ranks and limited company, regardless of the company being royal, and headed off on their way, with Pyra and Elsa walking down the rest of the hallway and turning to the last door of three doors on the left, which had a sign on it saying 'Lieutenant Pyra's Quarters'. Pyra took out a key from a silver necklace around her neck, inserted the bronze key into the lock, turned it and took the key out, opening the door and letting Elsa inside before closing the door behind her.

The study was average in size, with a small cot in the far corner of the room in case of a late night, with a large window going from just above the middle of the cot onwards. A large mahogany desk was in the opposite corner, with a hard mahogany chair matching it placed underneath it, with inkwells, quills and fountain tipped pens neatly arranged on the top part of the desk, with one tray either side of the desk, the one on the left with a card saying 'In' being empty, and the one on the right being full with a card before it reading 'Out'.

Pyra just placed her new files in the 'In' tray, and Elsa noticed the suit of armour standing in the far left corner beside another window, with a mirror by the armour's side, and Elsa recognised it as Pyra's armour, and that her unique sword and shield were standing loyally at the armour's side. On Elsa's immediate left was a large bookcase and a wine cabinet, and in the middle of the room was a small rectangular table with six chairs around it, standing on a handsome burgundy and gold rug.

It was very cosy in Elsa's opinion, and was jolted back into consciousness when Pyra asked her a question.

"Finished staring?" she asked with a smirk, causing Elsa to blush slightly and turn to her at once, doing so surprisingly gracefully for a ten year old princess. Pyra then waved a hand to the small table and welcomed "Come, take a seat."

Elsa nodded and sat at one head of the table, while Pyra sat at the other, and Pyra then asked Elsa "So, what's been ailing you, kiddo?"

Elsa wrung her hands slightly, thinking about a good way to state her request, before saying bluntly "I want to learn how to fight with weapons."

Pyra looked surprised at this and commented "Wow, I didn't see _that_ coming. Whatever for though?"

Elsa frowned slightly and bit the inside of her lip, thinking of how to explain her desire to fight, before once again just speaking her mind.

"It's just that ..." she began, "that time with the wolves, Anna took down more wolves than I did, and she also saved my life. I don't want to keep relying on her to protect me, powers or not, and I can help watch out for her if she does get attacked. I'm supposed to be the older sister, the one who is the protector, but Anna is instead the one protecting me while I'm the one that shies from danger. It'll also be a way for us to reconnect: she hasn't even played a game of any kind with me or Mama or Papa for two months, and has barely talked to us at all! She's just … growing up too quickly, and becoming too distant. Look at her: she turned eight just two months ago, and has already proved to be the bravest girl in all of Norway! I just … want her to talk to us again, and I want to protect her as well no matter what, even if my life is put on the line for it. Please," she pleaded, looking into Pyra's eyes with determination and pleading, "train me to fight as a soldier."

Pyra sat slightly back in her chair, frowning as she mulled it over in her mind. She knew that her parents allowed Elsa and Anna to both train in combat, but she didn't know about armed combat yet. Both of her reasons were just as well, and she had indeed noticed the rift Anna was creating between herself and her family, and it was indeed worrying. It would work with the children training together, but maybe if Elsa was trained with different weapons than Anna, like archery and knife wielding, then that would be interesting to see what combinations they could come up with since they usually worked as a well oiled machine.

The only downside was the Kageran Pilgrimage that Anna will have to go on for several years, and Elsa can't go with her due to her responsibilities as heiress to the throne. Since by the time Anna comes back, her parents would be stepping down and Elsa would be coronated, and then she would knight Anna, Elsa wouldn't be able nor allowed to go on such a long journey, also, she would find out about Anna's knighting.

And that reminded her, that she herself will have to go on the Pilgrimage as well, but she'll leave within the year to let Anna train by herself, and learn to control her powers for herself, and would be left in the care of another senior knight for years to master her weaponry and military tactics and leadership skills. She just needs a worthy enough knight first, but she has three years to think about it.

However, back at the topic at hand, Pyra made her decision and looked at Elsa firmly, saying "You will learn weaponry with Anna for three years, and then Anna will be sent on a special Kageran ritual for a number of years, so she can keep our traditions alive and all, will that be fine?"

Elsa looked saddened at the 'Kageran ritual' part, but nonetheless looked grateful for accepting her request and replied "Yes, Pyra. Thank you so much for this."

Pyra smiled and answered gently "No problem. Now lets get you home."

And with that, they left Pyra's study and the barracks, and Elsa was rushed into the castle for lunch by Gerda as soon as they entered the gates. Pyra sighed and headed back to the barracks to do her work, thinking about the request.

She just hoped that she made the right decision.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The figure blew his or her lips and slumped back in the chair, hands falling on the desk before rubbing his or her eyes from fatigue. The figure looked at the smallish pile of notes and journals on his or her right and said "A few years down," before looking at the floor on his or her left and groaned at the look of the 'small' mountain of notes and journals lying there, moaning/crying out, "so many more years to go-ho-ho!"


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

'Well, here goes nothing,' Pyra thought to herself, walking the following day through the castle gates, seeing Anna in the same gear as last week, except with a light brown tunic on, along with a brown and black leather vest, and a small dark brown recurve bow with a matching quiver of arrows over her left shoulder to her right hip. Pyra was also wearing the same gear as last time, except with a blue tunic on and with a brown longbow and a quiver of arrows on her left shoulder to her right hip, and was holding a light brown recurve bow and quiver of arrows in her hands. Anna frowned slightly in curiosity and confusion at the weapons in her hands, and asked as Pyra approached her "Why do you have those for? I already have my own bow, as do you."

Pyra nodded and replied "That's true. However, these aren't for either of us to use," the castle doors opened and she finished, "They are for _her._"

Anna turned around to the castle, and saw Elsa walking down the steps dressed similarly to Anna, except with a dark green tunic on and with leather pauldrons, much to Anna's surprise.

"Elsa!" she exclaimed softly, her eyes widening slightly in surprise, "You're coming to archery practise today?"

Elsa nodded and replied "I wanted to learn a bit more than fist fighting. That's why I'm going to practise archery for three years with you, along with knives and maybe swords or a quarterstaffs. I hope I can keep up with you."

Anna smirked at that and retorted "You'd better, or I'll ditch you!"

Elsa grinned back and Pyra smiled in a relieved way, thanking God for the sisters getting along and talking again. She then said to the children "Alright kids, it's time to begin archery practise," walking towards them both as Elsa stepped to Anna's side. She then asked Elsa "Are you right handed or left handed?"

Elsa shrugged and replied "I can use both hands, but I use my right hand a bit more often."

Pyra nodded and then proposed "Okay, I'll put these on you in a right handed fashion for now, but I'll train you to use both hands so you can shoot either way. We'll do this anyway, as soldiers are taught to use both hands in case one's arm or hand is damaged severely or amputated, and it can also be used to catch enemies off guard."

Pyra then slung the quiver and recurve bow over Elsa's right shoulder to left hip and stood up straight, before leading them to the gardens where Pyra set up three different targets: one at twenty feet, one at twenty-five feet, and one at thirty feet.

She then turned to the girls and lectured "Usually in the military, archers are trained to fire as a group, raining arrows upon the enemy, but more often than not, they don't really aim at the soldiers, but fire in a more upwards direction to arch onto the enemy. However, there are marksman who serve the kingdom who take archery to the next level: rangers. They are able to shoot a small target from a great distance away, and are able to shoot quickly and accurately, taking down many foes at a time. They also use small knives and very rarely use swords, as they prefer to kill from a distance rather than in a melee battle, which is the soldiers' job. Now, I am going to teach you how to shoot like a ranger, and like every skill you develop: practise makes perfect."

"So, first thing's first, don't shoot an arrow without with long leather gloves or without a leather bracer that covers the whole forearm. The reason behind this is because after you release the arrow, the bowstring snaps forward and usually slaps the under forearm of the arm holding the bow. Now, since you have leather gloves on that are long enough, we can begin training."

Pyra then turned to the target and got the children to stand away from her on her left side, so they could see how she shoots an arrow, and Pyra drew an arrow from her quiver and pointed at the bottom of the arrow, showing the girls where to notch the arrow on the string.

"It clips onto the bowstring like this," she said as she showed them, holding the arrow and the bowstring in between her fingers, "and you hold the arrow between your index finger and your middle finger like so." Pyra then pulled the arrow back and levelled it at the first target, saying "Then, you pull the string back with your arm muscles and your back muscles, like you're pushing the back of your shoulders together, then aim, and FIRE!"

She let the arrow loose and it flew straight, strong and sure into the middle of the bullseye, sounds of awe coming from the two princesses. She turned to them and said "Now, I'll get you two to try it out, one at a time, and you will fire all of the arrows in your quiver and collect them before letting the next person go. Anna, you may start first, and then Elsa will start after you. After you master archery from this distance, we'll move to the next target, which is further away. Okay?"

The girls nodded and Pyra retrieved her arrow, walking back to the girls before saying "Alright Anna, it's your turn," and moving to Anna's side to perfect her stance and hold on the bow and arrow.

"Okay, pull it right to your cheek ..." she instructed, complimenting as Anna did so "... yep, that's it. Now, level the arrow to your target area … keeping your eyes open. Now … loose!"

Anna slipped her fingers off the string and the arrow flew into the target, nearly hitting the edge of the bullseye. Pyra looked impressed and commented "Well done, Anna. That was a good shot! Now, continue firing your other arrows."

Anna fired the rest of her arrows (all twenty three of them) and looked at the results, seeing most of the arrows in the first two rings around the bullseye, with two of the arrows in the bullseye. The girls were all impressed by this and Anna ran to collect her arrows, before running back behind the firing line, and seeing Elsa lined up and ready to fire.

Elsa pulled her bowstring back to her cheek, naturally picking up the stance without Pyra's help, kept her eyes open and fired at Pyra's command, sending the arrow straight where Pyra's arrow was before in the very centre of the bullseye.

Anna and Pyra gaped at this and Elsa smoothly pulled another arrow back and fired it to the target, splintering the first arrow in two. She kept firing with Pyra and Anna staring incredibly at her, all of Elsa's arrows hitting the bullseye around the first two arrows, before splintering her second arrow with her last shot. She relaxed her stance and Pyra murmured "Wow … you're an archery prodigy."

Elsa kept her gaze on the target, surprised by her own skills and she heard a male voice exclaimed "That was fantastic!"

The trio turned to see Arthur standing there, with Ida by his side, and he praised Elsa proudly "Well done, Elsa! That was a fantastic display! You did great as well Anna, I bet you're not too far off from that level of archery yourself."

Anna actually looked more humble than disappointed at her display of archery skills and replied "While I can and will improve, Elsa will still be better at this than I ever would, and for good reason. She needs to be better than me at something."

The sisters smiled at each other and Pyra sighed internally in relief, now knowing that she had taken the right course of action in letting Elsa train in weaponry. She knew that Elsa would be the best archer in Norway, and couldn't wait to test Elsa's limits.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A few months had passed, and it was now Elsa's eleventh birthday. Anna was now talking normally to her family again, even though she still shut herself off from them from time to time, she learnt how to hawk from Pyra, and now had a young hawk of her own called Einar, and the family was as happy as can be. Elsa had started training with knives and could throw them just as skilfully as her natural skill in archery, and was now about to shoot targets one after the other much quicker than before, and improvised her shots by kneeling to shoot, hiding behind or in trees to shoot, and threw knives into her targets while somersaulting to the left or the right. It was rather unnerving for her parents to see this side of their heiress, but was grateful that Pyra trained both of their girls well to defend themselves.

However, Elsa was now having a delicious birthday breakfast of bacon, eggs, toast and water with her family, and soon finished before she opened her presents from her family.

Her first present was from her parents, and the present was taller than her, and was thinner than her, and instead of it being placed in a box, it was covered by a beautiful blue sheet. Elsa stood up and grasped the sheet and gently pulled it off, gasping in delight at what was beneath the cover.

It was a beautiful gold harp, which shone from the sunlight entering the windows of the dining room, and looked brand new and ready to be played. Ida then told her as Elsa gaped and inspected her new harp in wonder "Your father and I know how much you love to play the harp, and we though that you'd like this one. Believe it or not, this isn't brand new, but it belonged to my grandmother, the late Queen Elisa. It was part of the royal treasury, and we just gave it a thorough cleaning and replaced the strings, and voila!"

Elsa beamed as brightly as the shine coming from the harp and hugged her parents, repeating over and over again "Thank you, thank you, thank you, Mama and Papa! It's beautiful!"

After a brief hug from her parents, Elsa turned to Anna and Anna raised her hands, lifting her gift from her shadow her casted on the table.

Elsa and her parents gaped at the gift, for it was unlike anything they've ever seen before.

It was a small stand on a shadow plate, made of solidified shadows itself, that could be placed on a vanity or a bedside table, and was beautifully crafted with various designs in it like a royal piece of furniture. However, four beautifully made prongs produced from around the centre of the stand and held the special gift in place, which is what everyone was gaping at.

It was a fire crystal in the shape of a beautiful love heart, around the size of a large side plate. The love heart was smooth and glowed red and was covered in beautiful carvings that glowed gold due to the small pulsing fire in its centre. Finally, it was covered with a mostly transparent solid dome casing like shadow glass, and it was one of the most beautiful things Elsa had ever seen.

"Wow!" Elsa exclaimed softly, lifting off the shadow glass and gently touching the warm crystal heart.

Anna looked pleased with her reaction and said "I wanted to do something similar to the snow-globe you made me, and this was the end result. It pulses with my own heartbeat, so you can know when I'm exercising, which would make my heart race, or when I'm sleeping, which is when my heartbeat slows down in an even pace. I thought that it'd be cool to do that, so, what do you think?"

Elsa turned to her his a wide toothy smile and murmured "This is one of the most awesome gifts ever."

Anna grinned back and hugged her sister tightly, Elsa recuperating enthusiastically and they parted as Pyra came into the room, a small gift in her hands. She smiled widely at the two girls and congratulated Elsa "Happy birthday, Elsa! I hope that you're still opening presents."

Elsa nodded and replied enthusiastically "Yep! I've opened Mama's and Papa's and Anna's, so yours is next."

Pyra nodded happily and stated "Good! Here you go, kiddo" while passing Elsa the gift. Elsa untied the bow and opened up the box, gaping at the gift inside.

It was a dagger made exactly the same materials as Anna's rapier, and when unsheathed, the blade, that took on a sharp and point frost apparel near the hilt before straightening out like a normal blade, was made of light blue diamonds crafted together. The sheathe was also exactly the same as Anna's.

However, what also was inside the case was a pure silver arrow, with detailed engravings on the ice-like arrowhead, and the fletching, which was also made of silver, was in the design of snowflakes instead of feathers. She stared up at Pyra and she told the young princess "It's only fair to give you weaponry for your birthday if you're learning how to fight with weaponry. Like with Anna's rapier, only use it when the time is dire, or when you're fully capable of fighting. That arrow is only to be used if no other arrows are around, and don't lose it either. And once again, happy birthday, kiddo."

Elsa smiled happily up at Pyra and hugged her, exclaiming "Thank you so much, Pyra!"

Pyra patted her head and murmured back "No problem, kiddo" before moving back and smiling down at the heiresses, saying "Okay, now, just like at Anna's sixth birthday, you're going to have to close your eyes and come outside for a moment, okay?"

Excitedly, the children did as she asked and Pyra lead them outside, walking them down the front steps. Pyra then murmured to the girls "Now, don't call out too loudly, okay?" before standing just behind them with her hand on the small of their backs and said "Open your eyes in one … two … three."

The girls opened their eyes and gasped before awing at the sight before them.

In Arran's arms, who was smiling warmly at the girls, were two white and light grey wolf pups, sleeping calmly in his arms. The girls trotted to the man and the wolves quickly but quietly, and Arran murmured to Elsa "The one in my right arm is Saja, which is your pup" before giving the girl her pup carefully, the young girl cradling her gently. Arran then murmured to Anna "This young boy here is called Ragnor, and he's all yours, Anna." Anna took up Ragnor in her arms and held him gently as well, marvelling at the beautiful pup now resting on her shoulder and chest.

Both of the girls gave Arran a one armed hug and whispered quietly "Thank you, Arran" before showing off their new pets to their parents. While this was happening, Arran held Pyra's hand and snuck away from the family to spend some romantic quality time with his lover.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Arran and Pyra spent the day walking around town together, sharing chocolate and fruit as they did so, along with playing with the town's children and sitting down in a park, just cuddling each other and basking in each other's presence. They stayed in the park until mid afternoon, getting up from their romantic moment together and Arran lead Pyra to the edge of the forest to the south, where Navar and Elena were waiting for them. Pyra smirked at Arran and teased "You have something planned don't you? Spill the beans!"

Arran shook his head with a cheeky smile and teased back "Uh-uh-uh! That'll ruin the surprise! Come on, lets ride."

They mounted their horses and rode through the forest, climbing up the cliffs which reach around the back of the castle. They raced towards Arran's special place and cheered and laughed as they did so, overtaking each other constantly and showing off from time to time. After about nearly an hour of racing, they finally reached to edge of the forest on the top of the highest peak of the eastern cliffs, directly overlooking the middle of the castle and the town. They both dismounted and Arran walked slowly near the edge, holding Pyra's hand lovingly in his own.

He then turned to her as Pyra started speaking Kageri, the secret language of the Kageran race, which is a language Anna had not been taught yet, but something she taught Arran.

"_Do you remember this place?"_ she asked him curiously.

He gave an internal soft laugh and replied _"I do, and that's the reason I brought you here. This was the place where we first met, on the third birthday of Princess Elsa. I ran into you by chance as I rode here, to my thinking place. And there you were, thinking to yourself in deep thought at sunset, sitting down on the edge of that cliff."_

Pyra smiled and stated _"You were such a shy little boy, fumbling over your words, a new recruit in the Arendelle military, while I was a squire, catching a breath from the birthday celebrations."_

He smiled lovingly into her own eyes and added _"When I saw you turn around, I thought that I walked into a dream, a blissful dream that wouldn't go away, no matter how hard I tried. You were just too beautiful inside and out for me then, and the same even now, perhaps even more so nowadays. I didn't want you to leave, so I let myself speak before I thunk, and I ended up a bumbling mess, and you couldn't help but giggle at my attempts to ask you for a date."_

Pyra rested her forehead against his and stated _"What could I say: it was cute, as well as funny."_

"_Hey!"_ he exclaimed jokingly, both of them laughing softly together in their soft embrace. Arran then said to her softly _"I was so convinced that you were my true love, my own soul mate, that I swore that on this day, after the right amount of time, I would ask you the question I'm asking now."_

He got down on one knee to Pyra's shock, with his hands clasped around her left hand, and asked her gently and sincerely _"Pyra Jeane Kageria … will you marry me?"_

She smiled with tears in her eyes and murmured back sincerely _"Arran Jarl Bronstad … I will!"_

He smiled brilliantly, showing his pearl white teeth, and slid a ring he previously kept on a hidden silver necklace on her left ring finger, the ring being gold with a red ruby in the shape of the sun in the middle with three small diamonds on either side framing the sun's rays. He then slid a gold band onto his own left ring finger, the stone in the middle being a diamond in the shape of the moon, with three red stars framing either side of it. They then embraced each other passionately and kissed each other just as passionately, their silhouettes framed by the setting sun.

Never, in Pyra's entire life, did she feel more perfect.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After dancing with each other until night fell, Arran and Pyra rode back to the castle and walked into the castle, hand-in-hand, after taking Navar and Elena back to their stables and made sure that they were fed. They washed up for dinner, Pyra dressed in a formal dark green bodice and sleeveless dress that fell to the floor and didn't poof out too much, with a gold belt around her hips. She wore long, dark green gloves up to her elbow, with her ring over the top of the glove, and topped off the look with a plait running down her back with a dark green bow at the top and a matching ribbon holding the bottom and wore a simple gold necklace with a small emerald pendant around her neck.

Arran on the other hand, wore black formal pants with matching shoes and socks, a white dress shirt tucked into the pants with a royal blue cummerbund around his waist, and a matching cravat around his neck with a darker blue waistcoat over the top. He then put on a black tailcoat over the top and tied his hair back as usual, but then put in his silver sleeper earrings in his ears to balance it out. He pulled on white gloves and put his ring on over the top and left his room, escorting his now-fiancé to the dining room.

The couple reached the dining room doors and waited for Kai to announce their arrival, feeling giddy about their good news. Kai then announced "Introducing Captain Arran Bronstad and Lady Pyra Kageria, Your Majesties" and Arran and Pyra entered the room, regal and poised.

The town had a small festival in celebration for the heiress' birthday, and therefore the whole family was dressed more formally. They smiled as they saw the happily now-engaged couple enter the room, and Arthur noticed their barely veiled happiness and couldn't help but enquire "You both look cheerful and lively tonight. Did something good happen today?"

Pyra sat down on the chair her husband-to-be pulled out for her and clasped her hands regally on the table, replying back "That is for your family to guess tonight, Arthur. But I can assure you, you _will _be surprised."

He quirked an eyebrow at that and the family eyed the couple as Arran sat down, resting his left hand on the table. Ida then noticed the ring on Arran's hand, and saw another on Pyra's and connected the dots, gasping and exclaiming incredulously "You-You're getting married?!"

Pyra and Arran smiled widely and raised their left hands to the rest of the family, the royals congratulating them and cheering for them happily. Arthur shook hands with Arran and Ida and the girls hugged Pyra, both of them showing them the symbolic rings before chatting about their upcoming married lives as the first course was served.

The wedding was to be in a year's time, and it was to be held in late summer.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The figure rubbed his or her back and moaned "So much writing … it's making me all stiff!" The figure sighed and rubbed his or her eyes before heading back to work, documenting the lives of the royal family.


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

The next year that summer, after Elsa's twelfth birthday, it was the wedding day of Princess Pyra, and soon-to-be Prince Consort Arran, as technically, Pyra was actually a princess, and could take back the Kageran Throne if she wanted to. She was currently getting ready for her big entrance at the church in two hour's time, and was already stressing out, nervous about the wedding like a typical bride. She already had her minimal make up done and her hair all done, and she was just waiting for Queen Ida to finish dressing herself and the girls so she could help her with her dress, as she would need help pulling it over her sleeveless, strapless shift.

Pyra took a deep breath and blew it out her lips like a horse, hearing a voice behind her say jokingly "Hey, why the 'long face'?"

The twenty one year old jumped slightly at Ida's sudden joke and spun around, replying sarcastically "Ha ha, very funny. Well, are we going to get myself dressed?"

Ida smirked and rolled her eyes, unpacking the dress and accessories from the large white box on the bed. Ida then guided Pyra behind the changing screen and pulled the dress over Pyra's arms and head, lacing up the corset from behind, before straightening out any creases in the dress and handing her the strapped heels that went with the dress, and white silk wedding gloves that went past the elbows and wrapped around the base of Pyra's middle finger. Ida then turned the young knight around and gasped in delight at her beauty, exclaimed proudly and joyfully "You look absolutely ethereal!"

Pyra's dress was form fitting and ruffled at the bottom of the skirt, but it wasn't really poofy, and it covered her feet, so when she walked and turned around, she looked like she was gliding, floating over the ground. Her hair was down, with the sides and part of the back of the head braided, before getting the braided parts platted together and held at the top with a white ribbon bow, and the bottom held in place with another white ribbon. Pyra's lips were a glossy, natural looking pinkish-red, and had a small amount of makeup on her eyelashes, making her amber coloured eyes stand out. The look was completed with a gold, circular Kageran crown with a ruby in the centre of the flame designs on top of her head, which belonged to her many great grandmother, and a light veil was attacked to it on the back.

Pyra blushed slightly and gave an excited and nervous smile as she accepted her white ribbon and white and yellow rose bouquet from The Queen, the older monarch cupping Pyra's face daintily, saying "Now, don't be nervous. You're marrying the man of your dreams and heart, and the only thing you should focus on, apart from the priest, is Arran. Now, it's time to go, and the girls are all ready for the aisle as well."

Pyra smiled warmly at her words and said creamily and gratefully "Thank you so much, Ida. Well, as you said, let's go to the church."

Ida smiled and walked Pyra outside, the two young princesses waiting for them, dressed in light blue strapless dresses with white rose and blue hydrangea petals in their baskets and blue hydrangea in their braided hair. They gaped at Pyra and Elsa stated in awe "You look so beautiful. I'm kind of jealous."

Anna nodded and hummed in agreement, her eyes never leaving the bride, and Pyra smiled gently at them, saying "Thank you, girls. It means so much to me. Now, let's get started, shall we?"

They exited the castle and hopped into a white carriage pulled by the cleaned and groomed Navar and Elena, and at The Queen's command, the young private in the front of the carriage shook the reins and the horses trotted out of the gates and into the town, riding through the crowded main streets as the carriage was ridden to the church. After the carriage stopped at the church, the young private jumped out of the front of the carriage and helped the royal family out first, before helping the bride down onto the ground. They all entered the front doors and waited by the second door that lead to the aisle, Elsa and Anna taking their positions in front of the bride, and Arthur, who was waiting for the royal women to arrive, linked arms with Pyra as Ida went around through a different doors to her seat.

At Ida's instruction to the priest and the organist, the priest nodded to the organist, who started to play The Wedding March, and everyone turned around to see the bride enter the church, with Arran looking really nervous about the whole wedding.

However, that soon melted into a beaming smile as he saw the girls, The King and Pyra walk down the aisle, Arran completely taken away by his wife-to-be's heavenly appearance.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pyra started walking in time behind the girls, who were enthusiastically throwing their flowers petals on the ground around them as they bounded happily down the aisle. Pyra saw Arran, wearing a black suit with a yellow cummerbund, rose and cravat with his hair tied back as usual and with his silver earrings in, standing at the altar, smiled radiantly at her as he saw her for the first time as a bride. She beamed back at him from underneath her veil and soon stopped by his side, the priest smiling happily at them.

The priest then said to the audience "Dearly beloved, we have gathered here today to witness to holy bond and union between this man, and this woman, in holy matrimony. Now, if anyone objects to this marriage, let them speak now or forever hold their peace."

No one spoke and the priest continued gladly "Very well. Now, who shall give this woman away to this man?"

Arthur replied strongly "I do," before letting Pyra go and walking to his

seat, smiling warmly up at them and waited for the big moment.

The priest then told them both "Now, please kneel and link hands, so I may bind them and bestow blessings upon this wedding and union."

Arran and Pyra linked Arran's left hand and Pyra's right hand together and entwined their fingers, facing the priest as he wrapped a crimson cloth around their bound hands.

"Dear Lord," the priest started to bless, "I now place my blessings upon this man and this woman, and I pray that they live happily together, through the hard times, and the good times, through the richer, and the poorer, until death does them apart. May they be blessed with happiness, health and with many children, and forever be united until death does them apart."

The priest then told the couple after he removed the cloth "You may now rise, and Captain Arran, repeat after me."

They both stood tall and Captain Arran repeated after the priest "I, Captain Arran Jarl Bronstad, shall forever protect, love and nurture my wife-to-be, Pyra Jeane Kageria, and I shall be there for her in the hard times, the good times, the wealthy times, and the poorer times, and shall do so until death does us apart."

The priest nodded and said to the best man, who was Arran's best friend, Sergeant Blake (who was dating Private Chava, who was Pyra's maid of honour) "May the best man present the rings?"

Blake strode forward slowly, and presented two plain gold rings on a purple velvet cushion to the priest, and the priest told Arran "You may now slide Princess and Lady Pyra's wedding band on her finger."

Arran gently took Pyra's ring off of the cushion and slid it on her left ring finger, just above her engagement ring, and on the ring said '_To the ashes of time, our love shall never die.'_

The priest then got Pyra to repeat his own words and said "I, Princess and Lady Pyra Jeane Kageria, shall forever protect, love and nurture my husband-to-be, Captain Arran Jarl Bronstad, and I shall be there for him in the hard times, the good times, the wealthy times, and the poorer times, and shall do so until death does us apart."

The priest then said "You may now slide Captain Arran's wedding band on his finger."

Pyra took Arran's ring off the cushion and slid it on above Arran's engagement ring, the wedding band having the words carved on it _'We will be together forever, you and I.'_

The priest then beamed and asked Princess and Lady Pyra "Do you, Pyra Jeane Kageria, take Arran Jarl Bronstad to become your lawfully wedded husband?"

Pyra beamed and replied lovingly "I do!"

The priest smiled and asked Captain Arran "Do you, Arran Jarl Bronstad, take Pyra Jeane Kageria to become your lawfully wedded wife?"

Arran's eyes never left Pyra's and he replied gently "I do."

The priest beamed his brightest smile and declared "Then, by the power vested in me, I now declare you two, husband and wife! You may now kiss the bride!"

They didn't hesitate and jumped into each other's arms, Arran and Pyra kissing each other passionately before the whole full church, the audience giving them a standing ovation, and soon, the newly married couple broke apart, and Arran caught Pyra in his arms bridal style as she jumped up into his arms happily. He spun her around a few times before gently placing her on the ground and walked off down the aisle, getting showered in white rose and blue hydrangea petals as the did so from the audience.

The newly-weds soon reach the outside of the church, where the whole town congratulated them as the church bells rang, the two of them hopping into the carriage and taking off to the reception in the castle, where all of the nobles and specially invited guests came to celebrate the aftermath of the wedding. Pyra and Arran were laughing merrily as they waved to the crowds as they rode off towards the castle, their love making them both glow in the midday sun.

And this counted as one of the biggest and best days Arran and Pyra would ever remember.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The reception lasted until the early night, with food, drinks and music filling up the ballroom as the guests entered one-by-one to congratulate the newly-weds. Elsa and Anna kept eating the chocolates off of the dinner plates, and had a sugar crash just as the party finished. Also, at the end of the night, The King and Queen both said short speeches to the married couple, before letting their best man and maid of honour embarrass them by telling old jokes and funny stories involving the embarrassed newly-weds. Just after that, Chava caught the bouquet that was thrown after the speeches, and Blake caught the garter that Arran took from underneath Pyra's skirt when Ida and her daughters weren't looking, and at the end of the night, Pyra and Arran were driven up to The Kageran-Arendelle Manor for their honeymoon night, which now belonged to them after the royal majesties gave them the manor as a wedding present, as it would've been given to Pyra anyway due to her royal Kageran heritage.

The manor was warm and lit up from the manor's fireplaces and candle holders, and its new staff moved out for the week to give the honeymoon couple some place and privacy. Arran and Pyra loved the place immensely, and soon, Arran started feeling kinky and started to pepper Pyra's neck with soft, butterfly kisses that started to drive her wild, and start to recuperate after managing to turn around and fight for dominance with her lips on his, but Arran wasn't budging, and neither was she.

The couple stumbled into their honeymoon suite and locked the door while into the heat of their passion, and soon backed into the bed and made out long and hungrily for nearly twenty minutes before stripping down to their bare skin, stopping to stare at their partner's perfect bodies for a moment before Arran asked Pyra breathlessly "Are you sure?"

Pyra nodded and moaned out to him "More than anything," before whispering in Kageri _"Take me away to Wonderland."_

That line broke something within Arran and he went wild, with Pyra joining him passionately, and needless to say, an inferno burned brightly that night, within themselves all night

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The figure blushed at the ending and thought _'I could've added details, but that would've probably been too much for the readers ...'_


End file.
